DOBLE BELLEZA, DOBLE PROBLEMA
by CrozeRRia antho
Summary: ALOIS Y CIEL REENCARNARON, DEJANDO A DOS DEMONIOS MUY SORPRENDIDOS Y A LA VEZ CREYENDO QUE TIENEN UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ESTAR CON SUS AMORES,...PERO LA PREGUNTA SERA, CIEL Y ALOIS LOS ACEPTERAN DESPUES DE TODO
1. PROLOGO

kuroshitsuji II

los personajes no son mios ,...pero la historia siii ;P

En un camerino se podia divisar a un joven con la mirada perdida y algo de triztesa en su rostro ,su belleza no tenia igualdad y no se podia culpar a las personas de que lo confundieran de que fuera mujer es mas eso es lo que le gustaba... "_algo raro"_

como decia su hermano gemelo ciel , pero ese era una ventaja que tenian, con su belleza hicieron creer a los productores de que realmente eran mujeres para poder ser famosos y resulto ,eran el mejor duo que podian ser , valio la pena ponerse un corcel muy ajustado , vestido , maquillaje y tacones ,ciel despues de sufrir con todo eso por la brillante idea de su hermano menor lo tomo muy bien solo que tubo que pasar tres años para que el lo aceptara y durante esos tres años a alois se le hicieron eternos ya que ciel practicamente le hablaba cuando se trataba de un concierto o show en tv ,pero para su suerte de el , no tubo mas remedio que rendirse a la vida que habian tomado , solo que para eso tubo que pasar tres años para que todo volviera a la "normalidad".

-alois ...QUE!,todavia no estas listo?- bocifero un muy enojado ciel

-eh?

-nada que eh!,ya tenias que estar listo tenemos un concierto en menos de 15 minutos!-extayo un ciel que estaba a punto de ahorcar a alois si no fuera de como reacciono el al respecto-que te pasa?-empezo a preocuparce por el ya que el practicamente era muy energico con todo y verlo asi tenia que haber pasado algo muy pero muy malo con el

-no lo se ...desperte sintiendome asi -respondio un poco apagado pero se repuso rapido al darce cuenta de que estaba preocupando a su hermano -jajaja...caiste solo estaba bromeando, jajaja me alistare en un instante me ayudas ciel?-

-...-

-ciel?

-maldito mocoso te atreviste a engañarme?-ciel estaba temblando de la ira por la tal broma de alois

- ...a ciel, hermano -

a alois no le gustaba mucho que su hermano no tubiera sentido del humor por eso en algunas ocasiones fingia que se encontraba mal para que ciel se preocupara por el ,para luego decir que estaba bromeando en si su fin no era muy logico pero asi era alois ,y a pesar de todo ciel queria mucho a su hermano menor .Desde que sus padres murieron por razones desconocidas ciel tubo que hacerse cargo de alois ,devido que el era el mayor algo no muy notorio ya que alois era unos centimetros mas alto que ciel cosa que lo hacia enfadar mucho cuando la gente lo mencionaba ,a alois no le importaba mucho pero a ciel si ya que su orgullo decia que el tres años mayor que alois y era lo mas alto que podia llegar? pero en fin cuando ciel tenia que ponerse los tacones eran de la misma altura, segun el .

-aahh!...nii-chan no muy fuerte -

-callate alois y quedate quieto que no lo puedo meter-

-aahh!..duele mucho-

-se un hombre y aceptalo-

-no puedo me duele -

-y quien dijo que ser mujer es facil vamos un poco mas y ya -

-aahh!

-ya casi... ya casi-ciel ya no podia sujetarlo

-yaaa...ciel basta ya no puedo mas- alois estaba mas que sofocado que apenas podia mantenerce en pie

_apuesto que se lo que se imaginan ;P jejeje..._

-ya esta alois cerro este corsel es mas dificil que los otros -decia un ciel sin aliento por toda la travesia que tubo que pasar

-...ahora solo falta el maquillaje de eso me encargo yo, ciel tu traeme mi vestido si-

-bien apresurate - despues de aver dicho eso se puso en pie a buscar el vestuario de alois

despues de haberse terminado de vestir y maquillarse se prepararon para salir al escenario

despues que fueron presentadas por una de sus intros salieron a escena ,ciel tenia unos shorts de cuero negro licra con un top arriba y encima un chaleco con agujeros que dejaban ver su abdomen plano ,sus zapatos eran de cuero tambien hasta las rodillas con algo de taco ,alois traia una minicolor rosa bebe con un descote que iniciaba desde su cadera hasta el otro extremo del encaje, se le hubiera visto todo si no hubiese traido unos shorts debajo,arriba traia un tipo de camison que le quedaba suelto en un brazo dejando ver su piel debajo en su cintura se ajustaba a su abdomen dandole una figura muy con unos de sus sencillos mas exitosos.

al terminar un concierto como tradicion tenian que firmar varios autografos antes de irse a casa ,cuando porfin acabaron se subieron a su limosina para ir a casa ,el viaje se les hacia eterno ya que no soportaban los trajes ,llegaron y fueron recibidos por uno de sus mayordomos , como era de esperarce de sebastian siempre tenia preparado el baño cuando venian de un concierto.

-alois ...desafinaste un poco-

-QUE!,no es verda mientes -

-no me alses la vos mocoso -decia mientras le tiraba agua a la cara

-coof,coof...ciel coof eres muy malo sabes-apenas podia por toda el agua que habia tragado

-jump solo digo la verdad ,desafinaste-

-que no -

- mis amos la cena ya esta lista-interrumpio un mayordomo con cabello color azavache que unos mechones rebeldes le tapaban la cara

-si claro -respondio ciel lo mas frio posible

-gracias,puedes retirarte- declaro alois al hacer una ultima reverencia se retiro

-por que eres tan malo con el ciel?-pregunto algo curioso

-por que se lo merece , no quiero que te acerques mucho a el -sentencio ciel

-¿?

-vamos es hora de cenar -dijo antes de salir de la bañera

En el comedor los esperaba un gran majar que sebastian y claude habian preparado especialmente para ellos ,pero con algunas restricciones nada de verduras ,frutas y todo con lo que tenga que ver con lo nutritivo .al llegar ciel y alois al comedor donde los estan esperando sebastian y claude ,no duro mucho ya que apenas habian tocado la comida y se fueron a dormir algo muy normal en ellos ,debido a que eran sus jefes no podian hacer nada para que terminaran de comer ya que tenias que convencer a los dos para que tomaran una simple sopa ,ya que ellos hacian todo juntos se bañaban juntos,salian juntos,caminaban juntos ,cantaban juntos ,etc, todo eso era por el capricho de ciel ya que no queria dejar a alois solo y mucho menos con ellos dos ,aunque no sabian por que en realidad los odiaba tanto .

-buenas noches cie l- le da un beso en la mejilla que ciel le responde de la misma forma a pesar que hacian todo juntos sus habitaciones quedaban extremo a extremo un mal calculo del arquitecto de su mansion

-hasta mañana - al decir esto cada uno se fue a su alcoba

A pesar que era casi imposible verlos desde abajo por las escaleras, los dos demonios no se perdieron cada detalle de lo que habia ocurrido con las personas que mas querian a pesar que habia pasado como dos siglos ellos seguian enamorados de sus niños que habian rencarnado en otros cuerpos algo muy raro ,pero se sentian muy felices al saver que tenian otra oprtunida con ellos ,aunque la cuestion era que ellos no recordaban nada de su pasado que era bueno para claude ya que el habia sido un gran patan con alois en su vida pasada pero extrañaba al niño que le decia cada _ te amo _,aunque prefiriese eso no podia hacerlo si el recordaba todo su pasado no solo recordaria que amaba claude tambien recordaria que lo traiciono por ir tras el alma de ciel ,asi que prefirio dejar asi las cosas pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no podia hacerlo cada vez que alois crecia se parecia el del pasado solo que con otro corte y siendo el hermano gemelo de su peor enemigo ciel otra incognita para ambos demonios como eso era posible reencarnar y como hermanos era extraño ,pero no le dieron mucha importancia solo querian estar con sus pequeños .A pesar que era casi imposible hacercarse a alois por ciel por medio de los años sebastian era el mayordomo personal de alois y claude de ciel ,aunque debio ser al reves ciel lo prohibio si era cierto no confiaba en sebastian pero lo prefiria a el embes que claude este con el siempre .

-claude tranquilizate ellos no recuerdan ...y ademas son hermanos-dijo sebastian para poder tranquilizarlo y no hiciera una tonteria

-lo se pero ...no se porque pero presiento que ciel sabe mas de lo que aparenta -respondio claude de manera muy celosa

-a que te refieres con eso claude-

-que no t diste cuenta sebastian todo lo qu trata de insinuar es como si nos hiciera insultos sutiles-

-creo que debes descansar , ya te esta afectando el calor -decia alza una mano para comprobar si tenia temperatura -pues no tienes fiebre-

-...

-ya claude basta recuerda que en la vida pasada de alois a ti no te importaba mas que su alma ,pero despues lo desechate como un perro a pesar que el te habia dicho q uete amaba muchas veces a ti no te importo ,pero ahora si ?,cuando el ni siquierea te recuerda ...crees que es justo para el ?-sebastian era un despreocupado y todo lo que decia no tenia sentido pero esta vez estaba dando en el clavo nunca se habia puesto a pensar si era justo para alois quitarle un futuro normal y exitoso, no solo estaba viendo su egoismo y su supuesto amor por el ,seguro por eso ciel no lo queria cerca de su hermano por que tal vez se habia dado cuenta de que sentia algo por el y para no tener problemas hiso que sebastian fuera su mayordomo personal y claude el de el

-eso acaso tenia algun setido?

-¿?

-nada ...ire a limpiar la cocina -menciono un cabisbajo claude dejando a un sorpredido sebastian por la aptitud que habia tomado

- _**espero no haberme pasado**_ - dijo para sí mismo y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa donde antes estaban comiendo pero Sebastian ni Claude no se habían dado cuenta que los estaban escuchando una pequeña sombra se movía hasta la habitación continua pero antes de entrar toco la puerta para esperar a que lo dejaran pasar

-...mmm, si pase - menciono una melodiosa vos al otro lado de la puerta

-soy yo alois puedo dormir contigo-

-si claro...paso algo?-

-no, buenas noches-

-jeje buenas noches -

Al decir esto alois se abrazó de ciel para buscar calor, ciel aceptó gustoso le gustaba estar así con él era muy cálido y parecía un niño pequeño, ya en la mañana sabría que hacer con esos dos para que no sospecharan más de él ,lo que Claude había dicho era cierto ciel había recuperado sus recuerdos de su vida pasada a los tres años cuando alois aún no nacía no solo había recordado cosas de él sino que también recordaba de como alois era rechazado por Claude de una forma muy cruel

-ciel….ciel despierta hermano!-grito un alois muy nervioso

-..mmm, que pasa alois porque gritas así-menciono un cansado ciel

-como que así tenías una pesadilla no es verdad tu corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y me asuste y cuando trataba despertarte no respondías y pensé que…

-que, que pensaste?

-que me dejarías al igual que mama y papa…, snif snif –

- ya alois no exageres no paso me paso nada malo, ya cálmate si-

-snif snif snif….de verdad -

-pues claro jamás te dejaría soy tu hermano mayor o no te tengo que cuidar y –antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar alois se abalanzo encima de ciel que hiso perder el equilibrio ocasionando que se golpearan ambos

-auch…alois dolió muévete estas pesado-

-…..

-alois?

-hermano que soñaste que te puso asi?

-nada importante, no te preocupes

-en serio?

-si ya alois deja el drama….

-¿?, que pasa

-qué hora es

-7:45 am

-QUEEEE!

Sebastian estaba arreglando el comedor con el desayuno y Claude estaba arriba de una escalera manual regando las plantas que estaban muy arriba, cuando escucharon un gran grito proveniente de unos de sus amos que fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba y cuando llegaron a la puerta les cayeron pelucas, vestidos, trajes, zapatos y a sus amos desesperados de que se les había echo tarde para un programa .Después de haberse vestido a tiempo record se fueron de ahí corriendo solo tenían 10 min para estar ahí así que tenían menos tiempo para todo ,sebastian y Claude se habían quedado inmóviles que solo atinaron a cerrar la puerta que la habían dejado par en par tan pronto como se habían levantado se fueron

-jeje, parece que se les hizo tarde

-otra vez

-oye Claude sobre lo de ayer

-que pasa

-nada, olvídalo


	2. ESTARA BIEN ?

**Cap. 2 ESTARA BIEN…..?**

-¿? , bien será mejor arreglar todo esto antes que vuelvan –menciono Claude con desdén

-jump, es verdad ahora tenemos que hacerlo como un simple humano –dijo con fastidio sebastian

-muy bien hagámoslo-

….

Alois y ciel llegaron a tiempo que los productores se alegraron al verlas

-qué bueno verlas chicas, pensé que ya no llegarían-dijo el director del set con lágrimas en los ojos

-a como dice eso director jamás haríamos eso, verdad Emma

-por supuesto que no jamás lo dejaríamos usted es el mejor

-Emma, Ann vengan rápido ustedes siguen ahora ya saben que hacer no?, leyeron los libretos verdad?

-si –respondieron al mismo tiempo

-bien ahora, 3,…2,….ACCION

-hola mucho gusto a todos quien nos están sintonizando yo soy James y les tengo una gran sorpresa, aquí como mis invitadas especiales, MULBERRY -

-hola yo soy Emma-

-y yo soy Ann, mucho gusto

_Emma=ciel, Ann=alois_

-o valla las dos son tan hermosas en persona y como ustedes trabajan en sus canciones-

-bueno Emma siempre es de las ideas, yo solo aporto algunas cosas en las canciones y salen muy….-

-eso es verdad Emma –

-jeje,.claro que no ambas lo hacemos ,es verdad yo aporto las ideas pero si no está ella conmigo seria por nada –

-o valla su cariño en serio es digno de admiración-

-es que por eso es que somos hermanas, para apoyarnos en todo que nos pueda pasar, y yo como la mayor protegeré a mi pequeña hermana para que no la" …_vuelvan " _a lastimar-

El productor y Ann/alois/, se quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo que había dicho, el canal era en vivo y se podía ver que lo que había dicho era en serio, sebastian sabían que ese supuesto mensaje oculto era para Claude pero de una forma muy sutil

-wau, cariño ese es el espíritu de la juventud, volveremos con más de MULBERRY después de estos comerciales-

-….y , CORTE!, bien salió todo genial, buen trabajo chicos, tienen tres min

-lo hicieron genial chicas, yo me llamo james-

-mucho gusto-

-y dinos james aquí hay algo de comer –pregunto una hambrienta Emma/ciel/

-a!...si les traeré algo sí, ya vuelvo-

-jeje, se enamoró de ti Emma/ciel/-

-jump claro que no, solo está siendo amable-

-es muy atractivo - comenta Ann/alois/

-sí pero que no se te olvide no somos mujeres – respondió una hambrienta Emma

-no creo que ese pequeño detalle le importe – afirmo Ann/alois/

-…

-o vamos apuesto que te invitara a salir –se animó a decir Ann/alois/

-jump, no apuestes si vas a perder -

-y quien dice que voy a perder -

-yo, te parece poco-

-…..umm, creo que tú tienes miedo de perder-

- quieres apostar bien, que tengo que hacer-

-pues es algo muy sencillo coquetéale un poco ya sabes y si te invita a Salir aceptas-

-eso es todo –se alegró Emma/ciel/de lo fácil que era

-así es, acaso es poco – interrogo Ann/alois/

-y si a mí no me invita y es a ti

-….pues-

-entonces será al quien invite aceptara y tendrá que besarlo-respondió divertida Emma/ciel/

-…

-a ahora si te quedas calladito- alegrándose de que su hermano se asustara y no siguiera

-jump, el beso será profundo - contraataco Ann/alois/

-que!

-o sea lengua con lengua, ahora tu eres el calladito –decía Ann/alois/

-bien, bien el quien pierda lo tendrá que besar, pero como lo sabemos

-pues el que pierda se besara en la entrada – explico Ann/alois/

-que! Pero si ahí están los empleados -

-si es verdad y que, son nuestros subordinados, no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros, o tienes miedo?

-no!-respondió un cabreado ciel

-jejeje, o ahí viene-

-bueno chicas les traje unas galletas y algo de tomar, Emma a ti te traje esta bebida es dietética, ya que debes cuidar tu figura,…a no es que necesites tienes un gran cuerpo, no es que te he estado viendo sino que,…bueno yoo... –apenas podía articular palabra alguna de lo indebido que había dicho ,pero fue salvado por el director que anunciaba que el descanso había acabado, James dejo salir un gran suspiro pero se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo ya que se había olvidado de que las chicas seguían viéndolo algo confundidas

-b...bien aquí estamos de vuelta con el grupo MULLBERRY!, Emma y Ann! - james presento a las invitadas como pudo ya que Emma lo estaba viendo demás y lo ponía cada vez más nervioso,-bu...bueno aquí en Japón tienen muchos admiradores pero a esas personas que todavía no las conocen como estrellas….

-"_si claro yo como voy a saber, alois es toda tuya la pregunta así que responde-_

_-"o no ciel tu eres el mayor así que tu contesta"_

_-"traidor "_

_-"no me importa no lo haré"-_

_-"me pregunto que pasaría si me invita a salir, acaso lo tengo que besar? O alois solo estaba bromeando con eso del beso "-_

_-"vamos ciel contesta la pregunta,….que tanto estás pensando?"_

_-"besara bien, le olerá la boca y encime de esto tengo que hacerlo en frente de la casa y si alguien me ve y si….."-_

_-"ciel?"-_

_-y si me ve sebastian - _una mirada triste se asomó por el rostro de ciel mientras pensaba lo que decía

_-"hermano, que pasa?" - _alois se estaba preocupado por la extraña aptitud de su hermano, ciel no era así no por nadie ponía esa mirada

-_jump….que me importa como si a él, le importase, solo es un beso que voy disfrutarlo mucho y solo deseo que él que esté viendo en primera fila sea sebastian, quiero que sufras por todo lo que me hiciste –_ su mirada ya no reflejaba tristeza sino rencor y odio algo que por el bien de ambos el solo podía saberlo, tanto era su concentración que no se dio cuenta que alois lo estaba observando todo.

Que les dirían o que harían al respecto?- termino de preguntar la larga pregunta

-pues que escuchen nuestros demos y que no nos critiquen si no saben quiénes somos, no es verdad Emma-

-….eh?, así es, todo lo que dijiste esta en lo correcto Ann-

-es cierto hay muchas personas que juzgan sin siquiera conocerlas ,por eso lo mejor que podamos hacer es guardarnos nuestros comentario señoras y señores-

Mientras que james se manejaba un gran discurso alois se preocupaba por las reacciones de su hermano y creía saber qué era lo que le inquietaba, hace unos días él había notado como ciel veía a sebastian no era como un patrón ve a su sirviente sino todo lo contrario ,alois sabía que muy ,muy en el fondo él lo amaba pero debido a su orgullo no lo dejaba notarlo, era lo que pensaba alois ,que era todo lo contrario a lo que él creía ,ciel tenía unas muy buenas razones para comportarse así con él, pero debido a que alois ignoraba todo el pasado de ambos decidió juntar a ciel con sebastian .

Después que hubo terminado el shoow,ciel se dispuso a ir a su camerino cuando alguien la detuvo era james y con todo el cuerpo temblándole la invito a salir ,cosa que ciel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar debido a la apuesta que tenía con alois, al terminar su trabajo se dispusieron en ir a casa a descansar y gracias a alois, a prepararse para una cita ,básicamente alois arreglo todo desde los zapatos hasta un rebelde peinado ,james vendría a las 8:00pm y eran las 7:45pm, ciel tuvo que correr para estar listo y acabar con la tonta apuesta como él decía. Las 8:00pm y tocaron la puerta sebastian se dispuso a abrirla y se encontró con "algo" no muy agradable, delante de él se encontraba un joven más o menos de la misma edad que él, traía vestido unos jeans desteñidos ,tenis de un color negro profundo un polo blanco y un chaleco negro que lo hacía verse provocativo .

-ah…, disculpe esta Emma?-se animó a preguntar con algo de miedo debido a que sebastian lo miraba con suma molestia

-James!-la voz prominente de Emma/ciel/ los hiso voltear a ambos dejándolos, anonados a los dos, en frente de ellos se encontraba Emma/ciel/ con un vestido corto de color azul noche con algunos descotes en lugares estratégicos que le hacían ver muy atractiva sus zapatos tenían varias correas que se perdían de vista ,el peinado que le había hecho alois era muy atrevido algo de ondulaciones un recogido a un lado y lo demás suelto, sebastian solo reacciono cuando su amo ya se había ido con su acompañante que solo atino en cerrar la puerta con un gran golpe ,aguantarse en querer asesinar a alguien era una cosa pero esto era demasiado, luego recordó que él no tenía la culpa, ya que él había reencarnado en otro ser y no tenía idea de que había estado con el casi siempre ,alois se asustó un poco al ver como reacciono sebastian cuando su hermano se fue con James pero no dijo nada ya que ciel le había prohibido hablar con los sirvientes y mucho menos con ellos, así que se resignaba en solo esperar a ciel para ver si cumplía con la apuesta ,al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que atrás de él estaba Claude .

-joven amo –

-¡!¡!¡!-alois se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo del suelo para encontrarse con el mayordomo personal de su hermano

-desea algo de comer?-preguntaba Claude mientras que por dentro imploraba a que no terminaran esa pequeña conversación

-…mmm - ciel le había hecho jurar que no hablaría con él, aunque no sabía la razón del porque pero solo se dignaba en hacerle caso.

-desea algo - volvió a preguntar el demonio, haciendo volver en si a alois de sus debate mental

-…aa, no gracias estoy bien, Claude no?-pregunto algo inocente

-así es, amo - dijo con una reverencia

-no hagas eso -

-¿?, porque-

-porque no me gusta –al decir esto se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación

-buenas noches, amo-pero solo fue respondido por la puerta que se cerraba tras de si

Alois no podía saber cuál era el motivo de haber tratado mal a Claude, pero no podía explicarlo es como si algo dentro de él no quisiese estar con él un minuto más, acaso era instinto?, no, él había sido amable y yo un grosero ,a pesar de que alois no recordase nada de su pasado el aún conservaba algo del antiguo alois ,mejor dicho lo que quedo de alois **, la traición de la persona que más amaba y fue rechazado**, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar salieron como si su vida dependiera de eso, le dolía y mucho pero no sabía porque motivo ,lo único que atino hacer fue recostarse en el suelo en posición fetal ,por alguna razón eso se le hacía muy conocido ,mientras estaba recostado llorando sin poder detenerse se quedó dormido.

En otro lugar estaba Emma/ciel/ divirtiéndose con James, primero fueron a cenar en un restaurante muy elegante ,al cine ,y ahora estaban en un parque paseando, riéndose de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese a James .Después de haber terminado James se dispuso en llevar a Emma/ciel/ a su casa, debido a que era tarde su mayordomo ya no estaba ,ciel cuando apenas entro en su propiedad empezó a buscar disimuladamente a su hermano a que viese que había cumplido su apuesta …"_pero por dentro estaba deseando que sebastian lo viese y estaba casi seguro que estaba por ahí merodeando"._ Cuando llegaron a la puertaciel no dejo que James terminara de hablar simplemente lo beso cosa que James acepto gustoso, ciel mordió un poco los labios de James para poder hacer profundo el beso, poso sus brazos en los hombros de James ,mientras que él la sujetaba de la cintura apegándola cada vez más a él ,ciel estaba lejos a separarse pero un pequeño ruido lo hizo volver, mientras sacaba su boca su lengua la dejo ahí por un instante y luego se alejó dejando ver un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios "_…..besa muy bien" _

-buenas noches James-le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida cuando se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta James apenas salía de su asombro ,lo había besado y se despedía como si nada

-si…descansa _- _y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí ya que ciel había entrado ya

Ciel apenas cerró la puerta se recostó en ella y se dejó caer, sí que se había cansado como nunca, fingir ser una chica era fácil, pero fingir ser linda con todos le daba asco no era el mismo sino otra persona, aunque le importaba muy poco lo que piensen las persona tenía que estar pendiente de ello porque ahora era famosa(o) y tenía que cuidar su imagen. El gran reloj antiguo indico que ya era media noche, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos, se dispuso a ir directo a dormir en el cuarto de su hermano Alois ignorando por completo que lo estaban observando desde arriba de un árbol que daba a una ventana, ciel había acertado sebastian había visto todo lo que paso no solo el beso sino que lo siguió a lo largo de su cita con James, según él por el bienestar de su "amo". Cuando por fin hubo terminado de subir las enormes escaleras que por ese momento se le hacían eternas se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de alois cuando toco y no recibió respuesta, cuando toco por segunda vez alois abrió la puerta pero debido a la oscuridad no se le podía divisar muy bien, solo una silueta.

-y que tal tu cita con James?-pregunto algo animado alois

- si bien es gracioso y amable – respondió sin pensarlo

- ooh…enserio?- alois se quedó algo sorprendido de la tal respuesta que le daba ciel sobre James ,acaso de verdad la paso bien

-..Que

-no nada…oye ciel, vi como lo besaste a James, que tal besa?-

-sí, besa bien – contesto ciel con una semi sonrisa en su rostro con un ligero sonrojo

-…mmm, no será que te estas enamorando de él, ciel –

-de que estas hablando alois, yo soy un hombre –

- y que – decía con enfado alois

-que él no lo sabe y si lo supiera le daría asco –

- no creo que le importe ciel además no viste como te beso le gustas y mucho –

-te daré tres buenas razones del por qué no , 1 no soy mujer, 2 no soy mujer, y tercero pero no menos importante NO SOY MUJER!-

-y esas son tus tres buenas razones ciel –

-alois estoy muy cansado, hablamos en la mañana si?-

-pero-

-dije, que hablaremos mañana –ciel no pudo evitar alzar la voz pero no tenía cabeza para disculparse con su hermano solo se fue directo a la cama, Alois lo quedo viendo triste al pensar que ciel se había enfadado con él, después de unos minutos fue tras ciel y apenas se hecho busco el cuerpo de su hermano para abrazarlo, cuando por fin lo encontró se acomodó entre sus brazos para poder dormir, ciel no se opuso a eso sabía que a alois le gustaba dormir así con él desde que sus padres murieron, debido al cansancio que tenía no se había dado cuenta que alois estaba más sensible de lo usual

Alois deseaba mucho que llegara pronto ciel debido a una terrible pesadilla que había tenido minutos antes de que llegara su hermano

**FLASH BACK **

_**El sueño de Alois**_

-_donde estoy, no puedo ver nada –_ alois apenas podía ver debido a la espesa neblina, tropezó con una raíz de árbol que hizo que se callera pesadamente al suelo, cuando se puso de pie con algo de dificultad pudo divisar a dos personas no muy lejos de donde él estaba parado se acercó sigilosamente para que no lo vieran y cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente pudo distinguir que el más pequeño estaba herido, tenía una gran herida en el abdomen donde le salía mucha sangre y a pesar de eso él otro no hacía nada para ayudarlo, apenas los podía ver, estaban hablando pero no alcanzaba a escuchar, la curiosidad lo mataba así que se acercó un poco más pero solo alcanzo a oír un …_**TE AMO,**_ que hizo que la otra persona lo empujase contra un árbol provocándole mucho dolor a este …._**ESTROPEASTE TU SABOR, YA NO ME INTERESAS.**_

Al oír esto alois sintió náuseas y sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba no entendía por qué se sentía así, pero algo si era seguro esas palabras lo hirieron mucho a tal grado de hacerlo sofocarse, no quería estar ahí más tiempo, huyo lo más lejos que pudo de ellos dos, no sabía que le paso al chico que estaba sangrando pero no quería quedarse para averiguarlo, corría lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas podían, debido a la desesperación se atascaba con cualquier cosa, su fina ropa se desgarraba y cada vez más lastimaban su piel, su manga se atascó en una rama asiendo que él se desesperara por liberarse cuando por fin se hubo liberado cayó a un especie de rio negro profundo, apenas pudo salir ya que no sabía nadar pero cuando se quiso poner de pie un dolor punzante en su abdomen hizo que se hincara sobre la orilla, cuando vio su mano se horrorizo al ver que estaba llena de sangre.

-_que…..porque est…-_

_-__**no puedes escapar por más tiempo alois-**_

Dijo una voz, solo se podía ver una parte de su cuerpo pero su rostro estaba cubierto de oscuridad

_- que!, como sabes mi nombre?-_

Cuando dijo eso, la oscuridad se disipo dejando ver al chico

_-_ _**porque yo soy tú –**_

_-q...Que eso es imposible –_

_-__**es hora de que recuerdes alois, ya no tienes más tiempo….-**_

_**-**__ que, recordar que! –_

_**- debes recordar…- **_

Al decir esto desapareció haciendo que alois se estremeciera más, sentía mucho frio y la oscuridad cada vez más lo rodeaba haciendo que se sofocara de nuevo, sus lágrimas de desesperación salieron haciendo que sus ojos se hincharan más.

-_tengo miedo, tengo miedo,…..snif, snif donde estoy, no puedo ver nada -_

cuando creía estar perdido apareció una luz donde salía su hermano con una tierna sonrisa alzándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie, de inmediato tomo la mano de ciel y apenas lo hizo todo ese terrible lugar se había convertido en un hermoso jardín de Edén, cuando bajo la vista para ver su herida, ya no estaba.

-_Nii-san, ciel…..snif, snif-_

_-alois no llores, si-_

Alois solo asintió y se abraso de su hermano no queriendo separarse de él, cuando ciel estaba cerca sentía protección, pero cuando no estaba, hasta él se sentía débil, a lo lejos los observaba alguien con tristeza

_**-Ya es tiempo que recuerdes alois –**_

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**__


	3. LA CONFECION DE ALOIS

**CAP. 3 LA CONFECION DE ALOIS**

Alois no sabía cómo hacer para que su hermano no se preocupara por él, debido a que no quería separarse de él, incluso en las noches se las había arreglado para que durmiesen juntos, Ciel no se opuso ya que así podía estar más tranquilo de que su hermano no hablase con los dos demonios que ya estaban sospechando algo fuera de lo común.

-alois tengo que contestar, ya vuelvo si-

-….bueno te espero en el estudio –

Mientras que ciel salía para contestar su teléfono, alois fue lo más rápido al estudio llamando la atención de cierto demonio con lentes y mirada fría, pero sebastian estaba más concentrado en la conversación de ciel, que por alguna razón reía cada instante y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, sabía que el de la otra línea era ese tal James, de un momento a otro se había arrepentido de no haberle roto el cuello cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando por fin hubo acabado su larga conversación miro su teléfono y con un gran suspiro lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y antes de dirigirse al estudio se dio cuenta que sebastian lo estaba observando no le dio mucha importancia y se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Antes de que abriera la puerta del estudio escucho un leve gemido, trato de escuchar lo que trataba de decir, pero solo oía como alois hablaba solo.

- que quieres, yo no te he hecho nada ya déjame por favor –

- **_tienes que recordar alois…-_**

- como es que puedes estar aquí? –

- **_eso no importa –_**

- claro que importa ahora resulta que eres real?-

- **_…..ya no pu...-_** no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ciel entro, haciéndolo desaparecer, Alois al verlo se abalanzo a él llorando y negándose a soltarlo

- Alois, desde cuando tienes esas apariciones? –

-….desde hace una semana-

- Y PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO!-ciel perdió la compostura por unos momentos haciendo que alois retrocediera asustado, el grito se había escuchado por toda la mansión que los dos mayordomos en jefe se habían acercado.

- Amos, ocurre algo – provino la voz de sebastian del otro lado de la puerta, ciel trato de calmarse

-….nada, prepara un poco de té, Claude – ordeno ciel tratando de calmarse, este apenas había recibido la orden en cuestión de segundos ya traía una bandeja con el té recién preparado y algunos bocadillos, toco apenas dos veces cuando abrieron la puerta

- Pasa rápido y vete, no quiero que nadie se acerque a esta puerta, mucho menos ustedes dos, entendieron – amenazo ciel con cierto odio a ambos

Apenas Claude salió de la habitación cerraron la puerta de un portazo para que se fueran, pero Claude solo necesito solo unos segundos para notar que alois estaba sentado al frente, donde se supone que ahí se sentaría ciel, no pudo divisar bien como estaba ya que sus rodillas tapaban su rostro, pero estaba casi seguro de que algo malo iba ocurrir.

- Uff, estos chicos de ahora ya no tienen compostura, como antes – menciono sebastian con algo de molestia por el comportamiento de cierto joven

- ….si es verdad – contesto Claude algo ido por lo que había visto

- ….¿? de que hablas Claude notaste algo raro –

- El amo alois….-

- Que pasa con él –

- No nada, seguro son imaginaciones mías nada de qué preocuparse – contesto Claude seguro de sus palabras

- Si tú lo dices -

Ambos demonios que antes no se podían ver ahora llevaban una linda amistad, habían estado casi tres siglos juntos que aprendieron a convivir, fue donde ahí supieron que sus niños habían reencarnado en otros cuerpos, al no creerlo fueron a investigar por su cuenta, cuando se dieron cuenta que eran ellos, eran iguales a como los recordaban, pero en otras circunstancias ahora ambos enemigos habían nacido como hermanos en una familia muy estable, se podía ver la felicidad de aquella familia en sus días de gloria, pero desafortunadamente sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico al cual no sobrevivieron, ciel apenas tenía cinco años y alois dos, los pequeños herederos de un gran empresario se tuvieron que criar con la servidumbre que poseían, cuando ciel cumplió los doce años se hizo cargo de su hermano menor que apenas tenía ocho, despidió a mucha gente de su mansión y se quedó con algunos que eran dignos de su confianza, para que se hicieran cargo de la casa, cuando ciel termino sus estudios en la prepa decidió seguir el camino de la música y cuando por fin Alois termino la preparatoria se unió a su hermano a hacer un dúo, pero no querían perder su privacidad así que los dos tomaron la decisión de disfrazarse de mujeres, ambas fueron contratadas de inmediato por una disquera muy prestigiosa, tuvieron mucho éxito en sus presentaciones que tuvieron en todo el país, que la disquera tomo la decisión de hacer una gira, ciel y alois no se negaron pero tenían que irse por dos meses y no tuvieron otra opción que dejar a cargo a uno de los empleados que más años tenía sirviendo a su familia, y antes de que acabara el segundo mes recibieron una llamada desde Japón diciéndoles que el mayordomo en jefe había fallecido hoy a las 4:00pm., ciel y alois tuvieron que cancelar algunos conciertos y regresar para enterrar al que por mucho tiempo fue su padre y al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que antes de que falleciera había contratado a dos personas más, debido a sus recomendaciones los había aceptado, dado que fue su última orden no se objetaron y los dejaron quedarse, para mala suerte de ambos demonios que creían que no los conocían, uno sabía perfectamente quien era ellos y no les iba hacer ,la vida fácil esta vez.

- Dime alois, desde cuando tienes esas apariciones –

- Desde hace una semanas – alois contestaba con miedo a las preguntas de su hermano pensando que tal vez se enfadaría de nuevo

-….y tienes pesadillas? –

- Si….-

- Que te dicen?-

- Recuerda, debes recordar ya no tienes tiempo….-

- Por casualidad, el quien te dice eso, te menciono que el eras tú –

- Como lo sabes, tú también lo has visto, ciel?-

Ciel se limitó a bajar la mirada tratando de pensar en lo mencionado, alois se estaba impacientando en como su hermano se quedaba callado

-ciel?...que pasa –

- uff, ya no tienes tiempo dijo….,alois no es la primera vez que tú has visto esto cuando tenías tres y medio despertabas siempre gritando a media noche diciendo que te encontrabas en un bosque lleno de oscuridad y que un niño te obligaba a que recuerdes y no lo olvides….-

- qué? –

- así que ha vuelto…. –

- ciel que hago, tengo miedo, no quiero regresar ahí, no quiero volver a escuchar eso – alois se estremecía con cada recuerdo que tenia de sus pesadillas, que mencionarlo le daba escalofríos.

- escuchar?, escuchar qué?- dijo ciel con algo de enojo, haciendo que alois saltara

-….

- que escuchaste la última vez alois- volvió a preguntar ciel con algo de intriga

- perdiste tu sabor, ya no me interesas – con solo decirlo lo lastimaba

- QUE! –

- hermano,…..ci...-

Ciel se paró lo más rápido que pudo para poder controlarse, no podía alterarse de nuevo, asustaría a alois y más que nada sebastian y Claude se darían cuenta y sospecharían y era lo menos que quería, al darse cuenta de cómo su hermano reacciono se acercó para abrazarlo y controlar sus temblores, beso su mejilla que estaba enrojecida por tanto llorar, se sentó a su lado para que alois lo hiciera en sus piernas y así pudiera calmarse, paso un rato en esa posición cuando se dio cuenta de que alois dormía plácidamente, ciel contemplaba el rostro de su hermano con tristeza, al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, decidió llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara, ya más tarde pensaría mejor las cosas ahora tenían que descansar, después de arroparlo y cubrirlo se dirigió a hacer una llamada muy importante.

- Hola si soy yo,…si ella está bien,…señor le tengo que decir algo, yo y mi hermana hemos decidido retirarnos de la música un tiempo,…..es que, no….gracias por comprender señor director se lo agradezco mucho,….si no se preocupe trataremos, si adiós – cuando ciel corto la llamada se quedó algo decaído ya que para que volvieran a cantar estaba muy lejos ahora, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y al ver en el reconocedor de llamadas se decayó más.

-Hola….no estoy bien…..si no es nada…..James….de verdad lo siento creo que no debí salir contigo de nuevo, me gustas en serio, pero ahora estoy muy confundida….perdóname adiós – una lagrima lo traiciono dejando ver su debilidad, se limpió lo más rápido que pudo, lo más importante ahora era cuidar de alois y quien sabe podrían volver a cantar, aunque para el amor ya no tenía esperanzas. Cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con sebastian sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada de sebastian suplicaba por que le diese una segunda oportunidad, pero ciel no olvidaría todo tan fácilmente, su corazón aun dolía por el pasado, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la habitación de alois para poder descansar un poco y aclarar su cabeza.

Sebastian se quedó viendo el lugar donde hace unos instantes estaba ciel, recordando su mirada, tan fría y distante pero en el fondo muy dolida, no podía hacer nada, él había rechazado el futuro que pudo haber tenido con él, pero lo que a ciel en verdad lo molestaba era que sebastian no lo había pensado dos veces querer matarlo y devorarse su alma, a pesar que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Al entrar ciel lo más rápido a la habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo

- Ha…ha….ha, que me pasa, porque siento arder mi pecho…demonios, jump que redundante -

Al ponerse de pie trato de calmarse, vio el rostro de alois durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad que no pudo más y cayo de rodillas derramando lagrimas silenciosas al pensar lo que pasaría ahora con su hermano menor, había trabajado tan duro para que no le faltara nada, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar este horrible final, alois sintió que algo húmedo caía en su mano a través de la sabana, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su hermano al par llorando, su peor pesadilla se estaba siendo realidad, ciel jamás había llorado él siempre fue muy fuerte para darle confianza, pero hasta la roca más fuerte se rompía, alois tomo por el hombro a su hermano, haciéndole saber que había despertado, ciel levanto la vista y vio a su hermano sonreírle dulcemente, no aguanto más y se abalanzo a él.

- Lo siento,….perdóname hermano no te puedo proteger ahora, perdóname –ciel apenas podía hablar a causa de sus lágrimas, - que clase de hermano mayor soy, si no te puedo ayudar ahora…sniff,sniff….perdóname alois – ciel ya no podía más tenía que sacarlo todo

Alois solo atino a abrazarlo más fuerte y acariciar sus cabellos en señal de que todo estaba bien, y no había de que preocuparse.

- ….alois dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte –

- Que más vas hacer por mi ciel, si ya me has dado lo más que un hermano puede dar –

- Alois…..sniff,sniff – ciel se separó un poco para ver mejor a su hermano, alois lo tomo del rostro y acerco sus rostros quedando sus frentes juntas

- Solo sigue siendo el mismo ciel, eres mi hermano y te amo –

- …..sniff,sniff, alois yo –

- Ssshhhhhh, ya no digas nada ciel vamos a dormir un poco si –

- ….jump, de acuerdo – alois ayudo a su hermano a que se pusiera de pie, para que entrara a la cama, cuando por fin estaban ambos ahí, alois abrazo a su hermano para así quedar dormido tranquilamente.


	4. PAZ ?

**CAP 4. PAZ…?**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez que alois tuvo una pesadilla de nuevo, debido a que ciel había postergado todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música, iban a pasear o salían todo el día y volvían ya en la noche, no había un solo día en que ciel no recibiese flores, chocolates o tarjetas de james que quería que volviesen, cada vez que recibía esos regalos se le rompía el corazón porque a pesar que lo había utilizado para sacar celos a sebastian, cosa que funcionaba, pero había llegado a quererlo que se sintió muy mal que a pesar que tenían una especie de relación, no era sincero con él, James se había enamorado de Emma no de ciel y si descubriera la verdad lo odiaría, por eso prefirió terminar su pequeña relación, para no salir lastimado de nuevo porque esta vez no lo podría soportar, alois siempre que veía a su hermano a punto de deprimirse le sacaba una bolsa llena de los bocadillos favoritos de ciel, Claude solo se limitaba en observar junto a sebastian la nueva vida que poseían, les agradaba observar a los dos hermanos divirtiéndose y haciéndose pequeñas bromas.

Ciel estaba por cumplir 20 años, y alois siempre le preguntaba que quería de regalo de cumpleaños, pero ciel siempre respondía,…..-**que despiertes y me regales esa hermosa sonrisa – **asiendo más difícil de cuál sería el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, quiso preguntar a sebastian o Claude, pero si ciel se enterase de que hablo con ellos, se enfadaría mucho, pero ellos dos no eran los únicos a que podía preguntar, así que se decidió a preguntarles a los empleados del jardín, cocina, estacionamiento y mantenimiento, pero todos le daban una idea aburrida, que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar a los dos más que faltaban, lo que no supiera no afecta no…?.

–se….Sebastian-san - llamaba tímidamente alois desde atrás de un muro, sebastian apenas volteo alois se escondió detrás de la pared

–sí, sucede algo amo?- trato de sonar lo más dulce posible para no asustarlo, logrando así que saliera de su escondite

–…pues, yo quisiera preguntarte sobr…-

– el regalo del amo ciel - sebastian pudo notar que se sorprendió un poco, bueno ir, por ahí y por allá preguntándoles a todos los empleados hombres sobre eso, era fácil de suponerse, aunque era raro que alois hablara con ellos, ya que a pesar de que trabajara ahí por algún tiempo nunca cruzo palabra con él

–sí, sabes que sería un buen regalo para él -

–…pues déjeme ver, al amo ciel le gusta mucho los dulces porque no le regalas una docena de sus bocadillos que más le gusten - alois se alegró de que alguien por fin le diera una respuesta digna de su hermano, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo

– alois te est….-

– …..mmm, hermano ya sé que regalarte jeje -

– oohh, en serio que bien, bueno sube al carro que nos está esperando -

– sí, gracias sebastian-san - cuando alois por fin se fue, ciel borro su sonrisa para luego ver a sebastian con odio

–**te dije que no te quería cerca de él -**

– perdóneme amo, pero yo no fui el quien se acercó - dijo sebastian con una pequeña reverencia

–** no me importa quien se te acerca, pero te digo de nuevo para que lo recuerdes, no te quiero cerca de él…..entendiste! - **al terminar de decir esto, se dirigió a la puerta dando por finalizada la conversación

–si amo - contesto sebastian con algo de tristeza

–que te ocurre sebastian -

– ….es que a pesar de que no es posible, me lástima que me hable así -

– no podemos culparlo él no te recuerda y por alguna razón él te odia -

– jump solo eso tiene de él, acaso puede ser posible que ciel a ya muerto odiándome -

– te estas escuchando sebastian, lo que dices no tiene sentido -

–es verdad, mejor es preparar la casa ya que los invitados están a punto de venir –

Así ambos mayordomos en jefe se pusieron en marcha en preparar el gran salón para la pequeña reunión que se iba realizar dentro de unas horas.

–Dime ciel por que no te agrada sebastian y Claude -

–¿?, de que hablas alois, yo no tengo tiempo para eso -

–Si, si -

–Que!, no me crees -

–No -

–Pero soy tu hermano -

–Si, un hermano que no me es sincero -

–….tengo mis razones alois y te ruego que ya no me preguntes más

–Ciel? - a Alois le extraño mucho el raro comportamiento que había tomado ciel, a causa de su pregunta, pero no pudo saber que le pasaba ya que habían llegado a su destino.

–Hola papa, mama, que tal están - dijo alois con una sonrisa viendo las lapidas de sus padres

–Mama, papa, cumplo 20 y aun nos hacen mucha falta, espero que estén bien -

–Ciel,…- alois no continuo, dejando con la duda a su hermano

–Que pasa -

–No te molesta que nuestros padres hayan muerto el día de tu cumpleaños -

–…..jump, ahí cosas más que no se pueden explicar con palabras alois -

–¿? -

–Lo entenderás algún día -

–Oye me estas tratando como un niño, ya tengo 17 -

–Así no lo sabía -

–Sí, claro -

–Ya alois, nuestros padres están delante de nosotros compórtate, que van a pensar que no te he educado bien -

–Lo dudo ciel, lo que tú has hecho por mí es mucho - ciel se sintió conmovido con lo que había dicho su hermano que se arrodillo a la par y lo abrazo.

Después de unas horas decidieron regresar a la mansión ya que posiblemente los estuvieran esperando los invitados, alois ya no podía esperar más tenia tantas ganas de llegar ya y darle su regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, cuando por fin llegaron alois se bajó lo más rápido del carro impidiendo que su cochero pudiera abrir la puerta, ciel solo lo veía divertido como su hermano se impacientaba por entrar que el parecía el del cumpleaños, todo parecía en calma la fiesta se realizaba a la perfección, y el regalo que más le gusto fue el de alois.

Alois se sintió mareado de un momento a otro que decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire, Claude lo observaba y cuando vio que alois se iba decidió seguirlo ya que no podría tener otra oportunidad para estar con él a solas, apenas diviso a alois en una de las bancas del jardín se acercaba lentamente, alois no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba atrás.

–Amo, sucede algo -

–!, me asustaste Claude, que haces acá -

–Lo vi salir, y pensé que algo había ocurrido -

–Jump, estoy bien, no te preocupes -

–Desea algo, amo -

–…mmm, tráeme una copa de vino -

–….esta seguro, amo -

–Te lo pedí no, ve! -

Al cabo de unos minutos Claude le había traído el vino, alois lo tomo casi arranchándoselo, ya era la quinta copa y no paraba, Claude se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle traído el vino no le gustaba verlo ebrio se volvía impredecible.

–Claude siéntate -

–Como amo? -

–Que te sientes! - alois ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía – dime Claude alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien – a Claude le sorprendió la pregunta que le izo

–…..que -

–Que si has amado a alguien tanto que darías todo por esa persona -

–Si -

–Enserio, como se llama -

–Me gustaría no decirlo -

–…..era pobre, creía que eso no importaba cuando se amaba -

–No es eso amo es solo que esa persona ya ni me recuerda -

–Oh, en serio entonces date por vencido -

–Eso nunca -

–….mmm, porque es tan importante para ti -

–Porque yo hice algo imperdonable, a esa persona -

–La engañaste -

–…..-

–Hahaha, quien diría que tu fueras de ese tipo Claude, con tu forma de ser dirían que eres un santo -

–Y dime Claude valió la pena haberle engañado -

–No amo -

–Jump, pero ya es tarde por eso es mejor que te des por vencido -

–…..-

–Además creo que ella ya te olvido -

–Así parece-

–Claude no me digas que,….. no has besado a nadie -

–…..

–Hahahaha, no puedo creerlo, hahaha -

–No veo la necesidad de eso, amo -

–A no? -

–No -

–…..mmm, lo dices porque nunca lo has hecho -

–Lo digo porque no viene al caso -

–Jump, eres muy peculiar -

–Peculiar? - alois no le contesto la interrogante de Claude, solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a él, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, Claude se quedó frio por lo que estaba pasando, solo reacciono cuando alois metió su lengua para que abriera la boca, Claude reacciono casi a tiempo, que apenas le seguía el ritmo, apenas alois se separó de él se comenzó a estirar como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Jump, te robe tu primer beso espero que esta vez ya te des por vencido con esa persona que amas -

–…..-

–Hahaha, te quedaste sin palabras eh -

–Amo y…-

–ALOIS!, donde estas -

–Ciel!, jump parece que ya se dio cuenta que no estoy a dentro -

Claude no pudo decir nada ya que alois se había ido con su hermano para que entrara a la casa, aunque le gusto que hubiera pasado eso alois le había dicho que se diera por vencido con la persona que amaba, sin saber que era él.

– Parece que estabas ocupado, Claude – menciono sebastian atrás de él

–…..-

– Que ocurre, creí que estarías feliz de lo que paso -

–Lo sé, pero él me dijo que,…. me olvidara de la persona que amaba -

– La persona que amas?, te refieres a él -

– Si -

–No te preocupes, él no sabe que al quien amas es a él -

– Tienes razón -

– Bueno ya que estas mejor porque no vamos a limpiar el desorden que hicieron adentro -

– De acuerdo -

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

–Donde te habías metido alois te estaba buscando por todos lados -

–Jejeje, por ahí -

– ¿? -

–Jejeje, vamos ciel vamos a bañarnos juntos -

-Bien,… pero no me arrastres -


	5. ALGO MÁS QUE UN BESO

**CAP.5 ALGO MÁS QUE UN BESO **

Alois se había levantado con un horrible dolor de cabeza que se negó a salir de la cama a pesar de lo de anoche fue impredecible alois recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho con Claude era un motivo más para que no quisiese levantarse.

–Alois, de verdad no quieres levantarte –

–No, me duele mucho mi cabeza que apenas te puedo hablar –

–Eso pasa cuando te tomas una botella llena de vino tu solo –

–Aaahhh, ya ciel no me regañes ahora por favor –

–Uufff, bien quieres algo de te –

–Si –

–Bien espera aquí –

–Jump, a donde me iría –

Apenas ciel salió de la habitación para conseguir el té, Alois soltó un gran suspiro al no saber que pensar sobre lo sucedido

**FLASH BACK**

–Jump, eres muy peculiar –

Peculiar? – alois no le contesto la interrogante de Claude, solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a él, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, Claude se quedó frio por lo que estaba pasando, solo reacciono cuando alois metió su lengua para que abriera la boca, Claude reacciono casi a tiempo, que apenas le seguía el ritmo, apenas alois se separó de él se comenzó a estirar como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Jump, te robe tu primer beso espero que esta vez ya te des por vencido con esa persona que amas –

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

–Que fue lo que me paso, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer semejante locura –decía alois mientras la cabeza le zumbaba

–Alois aquí tengo tú te –

–¿?, no debiste traerlo tu ciel –

–Tiene algún problema de que yo te lo traiga? –

–No claro que no hermano – Alois iba a empezar a beber cuando se le vino a la mente algo que lo hizo detenerse, que casi se le cae encima

–….ciel –

–Dime –

Cuando besaste a James fue donde te enamoraste de él, cierto – Ciel casi pierde el equilibrio por la tal pregunta que le hizo su hermano

–…pe...pero que pr...eguntas Alois –

–Solo es curiosidad – Alois se divertía de sobremanera ver a su hermano como se volvía cada vez más rojo

–Si es verdad fue por eso –

–Y si te gustaba tanto porque no lo sigues viendo – se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano con algo de tristeza

–Eso ya no importa alois –

–Ciel –

–Además yo no soy mujer y él se había enamorado de Emma no de mi – a ciel le afectaba mucho al tener que recordarlo

–Pensé que ya se te había olvidado eso hermano – menciono alois algo molesto por el comentario de que no ser mujer era malo para tener una relación con un hombre

–No, no se me olvido y ya párala quieres alois –

–Pero hermano –

–Ya alois por favor, para…._snif, snif_ –

–Hermano yo lo siento no quer… -

Alois no termino de hablar y se dispuso en ir y abrazarlo, no pensó que recordarlo lo lastimaría de esa manera, se sintió culpable al haberlo hecho llorar por segunda vez, justo en esos momentos que tuvieron una típica" pelea" Alois de verdad sintió miedo, el amor dolía eso era seguro.

Sebastian y Claude escucharon todo cuando pasaron por la habitación, Claude le quedo viendo a sebastian para ver si lo que había escuchado le había afectado pero al ver lo sereno que se veía o tratar de serlo se calmó un poco ya que así no haría una locura.

–Sebastian, este bien –

–…..hace siglos que hasta yo me pregunto eso –

–A que te refieres, con eso –

–…Pues ver a la persona que amas no te recuerde y que se enamore de alguien más, te pone a pensar que había posibilidad de que pudiste tener algo pero lo desperdiciaste –

–Sé cómo te sientes sebastian, yo le hice algo mucho peor al amo Alois y me duele que a pesar de que él me dijo lo que sentía yo lo deje agonizando mientras le decía cosas horribles –

–Lamento a ver echo que lo recuerdes Claude –

–No te preocupes por eso recordarlo es mi castigo, no tendré una segunda oportunidad eso lo sé –

–Hablas demasiado pronto Claude acaso no recuerdas que él te beso ayer –

–Estaba ebrio, por haber bebido tanto alcohol –

–O vamos a puesto de que el amo alois siente algo por ti de nuevo –

–Si lo sintiese o no eso no cambiaría de que me sintiera culpable –

–Claude estas siendo paranoico –

–No es verdad, si el sintiese algo más habría la posibilidad de que el recordara y me odiara más que nunca por haberme aprovechado de él cuándo no tenía sus recuerdos –

–Te olvidas que es su rencarnación Claude, no necesariamente lo recordara y además si pudieran hacerlo ya lo habrían echo –

–pueda que tengas razón –

–pero recuerda esto Claude si eso pasa no lo vallas a lastimar –

–eso está muy claro para mi -


	6. El Forsoso Viaje De Ciel

**CAP. 6 EL FORSOSO VIAJE DE CIEL**

Al día siguiente ciel tenía un mal presentimiento pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió a tomar un baño para calmar sus nervios cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar lo tomo lo más rápido que pudo para no despertar a Alois y salió de la habitación contestando la llamada

–hola joven Ciel –

–quien habla? –

–soy yo joven, Murata –

–que se le ofrece –

–pues….

Alois al despertar se dio cuenta como su hermano estaba algo pensativo viendo hacia el gran jardín desde la ventana, se extrañó un poco ya que a Ciel le gustaba dormir más cuando era fin de semana

–ciel?,.pasa algo –

–alois yo…

**FLAHS BACK**

–QUE!, y eso es necesario –

–Pues si quiere conservar toda la herencia usted y su hermano, debe venir por lo menos una semana para arreglar este desastre-

–Una semana eso es mucho tiempo –

–Pero como se lo repito si quiere conservarl….–

–Si, si, si ya entendí –

–Bien entonces lo esperamos entre dos días que tenga un buen día –

–Si igualmente –

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

–QUE!, te vas a ir y por una semana? –

–Alois tranquilízate por favor y escúchame –

–NO!, no quiero escucharte Ciel –

–Alois espera –

–No ciel es mucho tiempo –

–Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada –

–Y no te puedo acompañar eso no es justo –

–Alois tienes razón pero escucha si no voy nos quitaran todo, todo por lo que hemos trabajado será por nada –

–Pero tú me prometiste no me juraste que jamás te irías de mi lado eres un falso –

–Alois por favor no digas eso –

–Es la verdad, porque dijiste algo como eso si no lo ibas a cumplir –

–Alois entiéndelo por favor –

–No, no quiero, **NO QUIERO! –**

–Baja la voz** –**

–No quiero que me dej…

–Eh?,…ALOIS! –

Ciel pudo tomar a Alois antes de que cayera al suelo lo acomodo en su cama y se sentó en unos de los muebles, hasta que despertara y pudieran hablar sobre el tema, al cabo de unas horas Alois despertó algo decaído y pálido, Ciel se sentía culpable al ver a su hermano en aquel estado en el que encontraba pero no podía hacer nada

–Ohm…. –

–Alois estas mejor? –

–Ya no te iras mañana? –

–Sabes que tengo que ir –

–Entonces no – a ciel le daba algo de gracia la aptitud de Alois era como un niño pequeño

–Alois por favor no te molestes conmigo –

Alois no le respondió y Ciel ya estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia por la tal aptitud incomprensible de su hermano, justo cuando iba decir algo vio caer una lágrima por el rostro de su hermano

–Alois que tienes te duele algo? –

–Y si no regresas ciel –

–Que dices alois yo ja...-

–Y si te pasa algo –

–A que te refieres alois? –

–Y si ya no regresas tal y como lo hicieron nuestros padres, yo no sé qué haría si algo te pasara ciel –

–Alois no me va a pasar nada –

–Eso mismo dijeron nuestros padres ciel y que les paso? Así murieron –

–Alois no te preocupes yo jamás permitiría que algo así pasara

–Tengo miedo ciel, no quiero quedarme solo….snif, snif –

Ciel abrazo a su hermano dándole fuerzas para que no pensara más en ello, no sabía que aun recordara las palabras de nuestros padres después de tanto tiempo, hasta él los había olvidado, los temblores de Alois cesaron y ya más tranquilo correspondió el abrazo de Ciel

–Ciel –

–Sí que pasa –

–Solo será una semana verdad? –

–Así es Alois –

–Te voy a extrañar mucho hermano –

–Y yo a ti –

Alois limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama para luego acomodarse en el regazo de ciel para descansar un poco

–Ni un día más entendido ciel –

–Jump, entendido –

–Y fue así que ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta la hora de la cena

–Y cuando te vas ciel? –

–Mañana en la mañana –

–Tan pronto –

–Si lo siento mucho alois –

–No, no te preocupes, me llamaras todos los días no? –

–Si lo hare –

Al terminar la cena se fueron a dormir por última vez juntos ya que ciel tendría que levantarse muy temprano para alcanzar el vuelo a Inglaterra y el viaje duraba mucho, con apenas los primeros rayos del sol ciel corría de un lado a otro arreglándose ya que se había quedado dormido y en 10 min. salía su vuelo y el aeropuerto estaba a 15 min. así que no tenía tiempo para nada, cuando al fin termino de arreglarse tomo sus maletas y se dirigió al chofer que lo llevaría

–Cuídate mucho ciel te voy a extrañar –

–Yo también pequeño – ciel se acercó a alois y lo abrazo y le dio un bezo en su frente y se marcho

–Buena suerte hermano –

Y fue así como ciel se fue de la mansión con destino a un país extranjero, Alois sentía como su corazón se partía en dos al ver a su hermano partir.


	7. NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO

**CAP. 7 NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO**

Ya había pasado como 2 horas desde que Ciel se había ido, Alois no podía cambiar de aptitud se sentía vacío y aburrido, era algo que lo extrañaba nunca se había sentido así pues claro era la primera vez que su hermano se iba de su lado y por una semana pueda que no sea mucho tiempo pero para Alois era una eternidad sus empleados hacían y un mil cosas para que el joven Alois sonriera pero nada de eso obtuvieron los empleados, Claude y sebastian no podían hacer nada ya que tenían estrictamente prohibido hablar con el amo Alois pues Ciel se los había hecho recordar antes de marcharse, Alois no aguanto más que se fue al estudio para estar solo y lo dejaran en paz al entrar vio una de las poleras de su hermano una lagrima lo traiciono y acercándose a esta lo tomo y lo abrazo como si fuera lo más preciado para él.

–Hermano, Ciel regresa pronto –

Top, top, top

–¿? –

Top, top, top

–Que rayos –

Alois se dirigió a la puerta y siguió el ruido que lo condujo a un pequeño invernadero se dispuso a entrar y saber que era lo que hacía provenir ese ruido tan insoportable, se sorprendió mucho al ver la gran variedad de flores que había en ese lugar sabía que era un invernadero pero su hermano no lo dejaba acercarse ya que decía que me podría enfermar, paso unos minutos inspeccionando el lugar que se le olvido la principal razón de la porque estaba ahí pudo divisar a alguien que estaba sembrando algunas cosas en unas masetas muy hermosas pero a la vez muy frágiles a cualquier movimiento por esa razón estaban colgadas hacia lo más alto para que se pudiera apreciar más su belleza

Que haces –

Claude se había sorprendido de tal manera que el martillo se le resbalo de las manos

–Se encuentra bien amo –

–¿?, de que hablas –

–Pues que casi le cae un martillo en la cara –

–En serio – alois se había entretenido tanto con las flores que no se dio cuenta que el martillo le roso por el rostro

–Si, se encuentra bien –

–Wau, hubiera sido feo si me hubiera atinado –

–Amo se le ofrece algo –

–No, es solo que hacías tanto ruido que vine a ver qué era lo que pasaba –

–Lo lamento mucho amo –

–Quieres parar con eso me estas hartando –

–Que quiere decir amo –

–Eso lo de amo –

–¿? –

–Mi nombre es alois no amo –

–Pero –

–Dilo –

–Eh? –

–Di mi nombre –

–Pero es que... –

–No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando –

–Si joven alois –

–Bien mucho mejor y dime que estabas haciendo –

–A bueno estaba acomodando las rosas ya que requieren un poco más de cuidado –

–Umm!, que no todas las flores son iguales –

–No, otras son muy delicadas como las rosas y otras son tan fuertes que pueden durar hasta el más fuerte invierno como–

–Con que es así, rosas eh que tienen de especial esas flores que a la mayoría de personas les gusta recibir –

–Pues estas rosas significan el amor y la pasión joven alois –

–Y ahí sale de nuevo el amor –

–….

–Parece que el amor es el culpable de todo –

–En realidad al regalar estas flores significa que la persona que lo recibe es muy especial –

–Solo es pura hipocresía, usar flores para tener algo a cambio no me parece lo más apropiado –

Claude se sorprendió por el gran comentario objetivo que alois había dado, era muy diferente a lo que el alois del pasado diría ya que a él le gustaban las rosas rojas y mucho que cada vez que podía llenaba la mansión de ellos como maniático, pero el que estaba parado frente a él era completamente diferente seria por la edad, el alois del pasado no llego ni a los 14 pero el actual tenía 17 parece que la madures y la diferente crianza lo habían hecho así.

–Y dime Claude te gusta las flores? –

–No señor Alois –

–No? Y por qué trabajas en algo que no te gusta –

–Por eso mismo por trabajo –

–Me cuesta entender que no te guste trabajar en esto viendo el gran trabajo que has hecho aquí –

–Gracias joven amo….._aunque la verdad es que estoy enamorado de una flor tan delicada como usted_–

–Eres raro pero bueno si así haces algo que no te gusta me gustaría ver como haces tu trabajo en algo que te guste –

–….

–Y dime Claude tienes una flor favorita o no –

–Las rosas rojas me gustan mucho –

–Las rosas rojas?–

–Así es –

–Jump, no me disculpare por el comentario que dije pero porque te gusta una flor tan débil-

–Por alguien en especial –

–Alguien especial? –

–Y dígame joven amo que flor le gusta a usted –

–Mmm?, a mi ninguna en particular ver las flores me trae recuerdos feos –

–Eh? Como las flores pueden hacer eso joven amo –

–No tengo porque decírtelo verdad –

–…..

–Jejeje, solo bromeaba aunque quisiera pero no puedo ya que ni yo lo sé –

–¿? –

–Loco no, pero es que como si fuera un odio muy profundo hacia estas cosas –

–…

–Simplemente no le doy la menor importancia a eso –

–Ya veo así que no tiene –

–Así es –

Claude se distrajo un segundo al procesar lo que había oído que se descuidó de Alois unos momentos este aprovecho aquel silencio para curiosear por ahí vio la dichosa rosa roja en unas de las mesas y cuando trato de levantarla una de las espinas se incrusto en el frágil dedo de Alois provocando a su vez que sangrara y le causara mucho dolor, apenas Claude se dio cuenta trato de tratar la pequeña herida pero Alois se resistía ya que la espina se había enterrado en su carne al no ver otra solución más rápida lo empezó a sacar con la boca dejando a su vez a Alois muy sorprendido

–Que haces déjame –

–….

–Duele Claude basta –

–Listo joven amo tenga más cuidado con las espinas –

–Yo como iba a saber que esa cosa iba a tener algo como eso –

–No es cosa es rosa –

–Como sea, gracias por la ayuda me voy –

–Joven amo lavase bien la herida para que no se infecte – recibiendo como respuesta un portazo cosa que le dio gracia a Claude

Alois estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado que no se dio cuenta que su dedo había empezado a sangrar de un nuevo subió lo más rápido a su habitación y se tiro a su cama esperando a que la semana pasara muy rápido para volver a ver a su hermano al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido siendo despertado por el sonido de su teléfono

–Diga? –

–Alois?, estas bien –

–Ciel! Eres tú –

–Claro que soy yo tonto quien más seria –

–Jejeje es verdad es que no vi tu nombre en el teléfono –

–Es que te llamo desde el hotel –

–Hotel?, acaso no llegaste a tu vuelo –

–Ah?, claro que si hace unos instantes he llegado a Inglaterra –

–A si? –

–Alois no me digas que dormiste todo el día –

–Jejeje, bueno yo –

–…..aahh, no tienes remedio Alois bueno ya te dejo estoy muy cansado por el viaje –

–Bien descansa hermano –

–Te llamare más tarde para informarte si? –

–De acuerdo esperare tu llamada –

–Alois estas bien? –

–Si estoy bien no te preocupes por mi estate tranquilo –

–Bueno hablamos –

–Si descansa Ciel -


	8. LA SOLUCION DE CIEL

**CAP. 8 LA SOLUCION DE CIEL**

**I PARTE**

Al día siguiente Ciel se levantó temprano para tomar una ducha para ir a ver a Murata después se apresuró en alistarse tomo un ligero desayuno y se marchó a la oficina al salir lo esperaba un chofer que lo llevaría no tardaron más de 10 min., en llegar a la oficina.

Ciel se apresuró en subir el ascensor cuando se chocó con alguien no le dio importancia y se metió, al llegar al piso pregunto a la secretaria donde quedaba la oficina de Kusho Murata cuando le dije quién era la mujer se paró lo más rápido que pudo y lo guio hacia la oficina de Murata que lo esperaba

Toc toc toc

–Si pase,….Ciel! viniste –

–Pues claro si no me dejaste otra opción –

–Ya puedes retirarte Nani –

–Si con permiso –

–Como es eso de que hay problemas Murata que es lo que ocurre –

–Pues es algo muy delicado –

–…..

–Su padre no dejo testamento cuando murió –

–Y? –

–Que si no hay testamento la ley tomara todo el dinero y las apciones de tu padre –

–Eso es imposible yo y mi hermano somos sus hijos y tenemos todo el derecho de vivir ahí –

–Eso es verdad pero –

–A que te refieres con pero –

–Es que para alguien eso no es suficiente ciel –

–Y quien es el –

Toc toc toc

–Si pase –

–Disculpe señor pero ya llego kei-sama –

–Lamento el retraso Murata pero tenía trabajo que hacer –

–Si claro, kei te presento a ciel, él es el hijo d…..-

–Aun no me has dicho quién es ese sujeto Murata –

–Ah bue…-

–Pero que niño con malos modales hay aquí –

–Lo mismo digo –

–Disculpa? –

–Alguien que llega tarde a una reunión es una falta grave –

–Ohh valla algo mas señor –

–Pues si deje de hablar y callase, Murata quien esa persona que no le basta que sea hijo de mi padre –

–Se llama kendo shunai pero no te preocupes ciel tengo un as bajo la manga –

–Y que es -

–You kei un placer conocerte –

–Pues el ciel, kei es el que conoce mucho sobre esta situación –

–Así es niño bonito yo lo he estado investigando y ese es el por qué vine tarde –

–Llegar tarde a una reunión con el jefe no es una buena impresión que digamos y así se hace llamar un profesional –

–Oye tu –

–**Ya basta kei** guarda respeto él es ciel es decir tu jefe así que ya cállate –

–Jump –

–Bien ciel te informaremos de todo al parecer shunai quiere manchar el nombre de tu padre y que todo lo que ha hecho fue a causa de vidas inocentes –

–Que quieres decir? –

–Pues que ese viejo quiere manchar el nombre de tu padre y así decir que el no dejo ningún testamento que afirme que todas sus pertenencias les pertenezcan, al ser así todo ese dinero se donaría a obras de caridad y beneficencia para personas necesitadas lugares de los cuales este tiene en su poder – explico kei

–Así que es eso y solo por dinero –

–Así es, por eso te hicimos venir ciel si tu estas aquí podremos evitar que eso ocurra –

–Ya veo y que han estado pensando –

–Pues el viejo no es una santa paloma que digamos también es uno de los integrantes de una mafia que es muy peligrosa que al parecer lo están apoyando,…..por ahora –

–Por eso pensamos en reunir información comprometedora de todos los integrantes –

–Y que es lo que falta ahora? –

–Pues ahora solo falta que tú te hagas presente y asustes al viejo –

–Pero kei no podemos arriesgar a ciel así es solo un joven –

–Ya vistes como me trato Murata lo que no tiene en cara lo tienen en boca –

–Pero-

–Tú sabes muy bien que yo no me altero tan fácilmente pero él lo hizo en cuestión de segundos –

–Bueno entonces eso es todo – ciel se dispuso a salir cuando fue detenido por kei

–Espera no creas que no te están vigilando de seguro ya saben que estas acá por esa razón toma – kei le había entregado un arma pistola a ciel esperando a que este se asustara al verlo cosa que no hiso es más la tomo sin vacilar y la quedo viendo

–Así que a esto van a llegar solo por el dinero que me corresponde a mí y a mi hermano, bueno será divertido –

–Eh? –

–Ciel tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso no lo sabes usar –

–Como de que no se usarla, al cumplir los 16 después de cansarme de coleccionarlas decidí aprender a usar una –

–Cuanto sabes sobre el manejo de armas –

–Yo diría que un poco más de lo avanzado -

–Jump, parece que no es un niño después de todo que tanto sabes sobre esto de quitar vidas para salvar la tuya –

–No tienes idea –

–Bueno aquí tienes –

–Que es esto Murata –

–Esto es un chaleco antibalas –

–Que no los chalecos antibalas son más gruesos –

–Lo son pero esta vez los he modificado para que sean indetectables de bajo de la ropa –

–Y como sé si es verdad eso –

–Dispárame –

–EH! Que dices kei –

–Tranquilo llevo uno tambi….- ciel no lo dejo terminar y le disparo justo en el vientre dejándole sin aire

–AAHH! KEI –

–Ya cállate Murata no me paso nada , OYE TU NO ESTABA LISTO AUN POR QUE DISPARAS! –

–¿? , acaso no sigues vivo se agradecido de que funcionen – decía ciel con un aire inocente

–Maldito mocoso –

–Y dime kei cual será nuestro primer y último movimiento -

–Tenme mas respeto MOCOSO! –

–Kei ya basta –

–Bueno lo primero será asustarlo hicimos el rumor de que tus aliados son de un grupo muy peligroso y al vernos contigo sentirá que no podrá tocarte –

–Parece sencillo verdad ciel –

–Parece tú mismo lo dijiste Murata, así que tengo que fingir que soy cruel y algo desquiciado para lograrlo no? –

–Así es –

–Bien lo hare –

–Espera ciel puede que sea peligroso –

–Dije que lo hare me gustaría ver los ojos de aquel sujeto que no le importaría dejarme a mí y a mi hermano en la calle –

–Jump sí que no eres un niño –

–Eso debería sorprenderme? –

–No mucho ya que te ayudara mucho en esto, escuche que ese viejo es un morboso de primera, sabes a lo que refiero verdad –

–Parece que kendo shunai no tiene preferencias – respondio sin ningún interés ciel

Pero no te preocupes ciel él no te podrá tocar ya que estarás acompañado por kei y los demás –

–Demás? –

–Asi es reunimos a los hombres más diestros de todo el país, un grupo te seguirá a cualquier sitio que vayas mientras el otro grupo permanesera escondido por si se presenta algo –

–Y si unos de ellos me traicionan e intentan matarme –

–Por eso no te preocupes le incrustamos a cada un un microchip en la cabeza para saber sus posiciones y si alguien intenta algo sospechoso solo tengo que apratar este pequeño botón rojo y su cabeza hará boom –

–Déjame adivinar otro invento tuyo kei –

–Así es no es genial –

–Bueno, bueno ciel hoy apenas a las 12:00am. Saldrás con tus hombres y kei para reunirte con ese kendo shunai solo para darle una advertencia –

–De acuerdo –

–Y no te preocupes en disparar a tus hombres ya que ellos tendrán el chaleco antibalas debajo pero para hacerlo real y creíble les pondremos una pequeña bolsa de pintura adentro del chaleco para que se haga indetectable –

–Wau si pensaron en todo –

–Así es –

–Pero si ese viejo no cree nuestra trampa sobre la sangre no habrá problema ya que cada uno de tus hombres tiene su propia sangre en esa pequeña bolsa por si quiere analizarla incluso yo –

–Pero al dispararles se disminuirán –

–Jump, también pensamos en eso –

–Es verdad cuando dispares a alguien automáticamente esa misma persona será maquillada por profesionales para hacerse pasar por alguien más con documentos falsos por si kendo shunai quiere investigar –

–Y créeme que los nuevos tienen una historia increíble yo mismo me tome las molestias en crearlas incluso modifique un poco de su sangre que serán indetectables para cualquier sistema –


	9. LA SOLUCION DE CIEL II

**II PARTE**

A las 12 en punto Ciel se había alistado para ir a ver kendo shunai con sus hombres a su lado, ciel no tenía que fingir mucho solo tenía que actuar como fue antes de morir, al llegar al lugar acordado se tomó su tiempo en arreglarse un poco la corbata de una manera muy altanera

–Bien vamos – ordeno Ciel con suma autoridad

Los demás solo asintieron siguiéndole muy de cerca por si algo salía mal, tuvieron que pasar por un despacho muy descuidado que por los años ya se había deteriorado y solo daba una atmosfera tenebrosa, ciel no le dio la más mínima importancia y solo siguió con su camino, cuando por fin hubieron llegado a una puerta que se suponía que al otro lado se encontraban aquellos tipos, uno de sus hombres se adelantó en abrir la puerta mientras que kei entraba primero para presentarlo

–bien señores aquí está el señor Ciel –

Al instante apareció Ciel dejando a cada uno de esos hombres sin habla sonrió para sí, después de todo su rostro le serviría como una arma mortal

–usted es…..-

–yo soy Ciel, mi nombre no es muy difícil –

–jump, usted joven no tiene respeto por sus mayores – hablo kendo

–yo solo vine aquí por un solo propósito y es en dejarles en claro de que no se metan conmigo si saben de lo que les conviene –

j–ajajajaja – se rieron todos los del salón obviando a ciel y sus hombres

–…..

–Sí que los jóvenes de ahora son muy insolentes – decía kendo

–Si es verdad pero solo digo la verdad –

–Ah? –

–Kei no te muevas –

kendo shunai apenas se dio cuenta de lo que decía Ciel, kei tenía un cuchillo amenazando con querer cortarlo pero su rostro estaba más tieso que el hombre que se estaba muriendo de miedo por lo tan rápido que había sido, cuando quiso reprocharle a ciel de que controlara a sus perros ya no estaba en aquella silla solo sus hombres estaban ahí al momento que trataba de buscarlo sintió una fina mano bajar por su rostro cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba ciel estaba a su lado de una forma muy seductora y algo temerosa ya que en su mirada se veía un gran sed de venganza al haberse perdido en la belleza de ciel no se dio cuenta que su otra mano tenía el arma que el tenia escondida en su saco

–Y dígame señor kendo shunai-sama, que es lo que quiere llegar conmigo –

–….

–Tengo entendido de que usted me quiere perjudicar, me quisiera decir porque –

–No sé lo que está hablando….-

–A no sabe, hummm que hare? – decía ciel con un aire de inocente mientras se tomaba de la barbilla dejando a todos hipnotizados

–…? –

Para sorpresa de todos el bello rostro de ciel fue cambio drásticamente cuando sonrió claramente esa sonrisa no indicaba algo bueno si no todo lo contrario kendo tragaba en frio ya que no sabía de lo fuese capas

–KEII –

–Si señor – decía con una reverencia

–Este hombre dice que no sabe nada, que tienes que decir –

–Es obvio que miente señor –

–Mmm?, con que mientes eso no es bueno kendo-sama mentir es malo y más cuando…..- ciel tiro de los cabellos canosos de aquel hombre de forme en que viera el arma – se tiene un arma apuntando peligrosamente a tu cabeza….-

–Señor ciel no ensucie sus manos deje que yo me encargue –

–Dime kendo shunai-sama porque me odia tanto – decía Ciel acercándose al oído de este "te matare" kendo no sabía que hacer ese mocoso estaba desquiciado en todo sentido

–Señor cie…- kei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ciel le disparo sin siquiera voltear a verlo el cuerpo de kei cayo inerte al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se esparcía debajo de él

Todos los de la sala se sorprendieron en como el chico había matado a sangre fría a uno de sus hombres que solo le sugería algo, los demás hombres de Ciel no hicieron nada seguían parados ahí como si fueran estatuas

–Lo siento mucho señores ahora recogeré la basura, oigan no escucharon desaparezcan a esa porquería –

–Si señor –

–Bueno es una lastima ya me tengo que ir pero vendré de nuevo si siguen molestándome con toda esta estupidez a menos que quieran jugar conmigo o si, jajajajaja – Ciel salió de la habitación con sus hombres alrededor mientras él se alejaba riéndose como un loco

Cuando por fin se fue Ciel los demás miembros no podían articular palabra alguna sobre lo que había ocurrido había sido tan breve pero parecía eterno, aquel niño con cara de angel y con una mente retorcida era un peligro pero no se detendrían por una presentación se habían arriesgado a que los descubrieran en otras oportunidades que no dejarían que un niño les arruinara los planes

–Eso fue muy interesante no es verdad kendo shunai-sama –

–Jump, si ese mocoso quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá –

–Tiene razón además pudo haber sido una simple actuación –

–Es verdad, oye tu has una investigación sobre ese supuesto muerto y lo quiero ya –

–Si el niño quiere jugar un juego de mayores con gusto lo aceptaremos –

Ciel tenía unas grandes ganas de reírse mas pero prefirió seguir con su papel un poco mas, cuando al fin llegaron donde se encontraba Murata

–Y que tal fue –

–Pues yo diría que tienen un pésimo gusto para escoger donde reunirse –

–Eh?, pero que dice señor Ciel –

–Ya Murata no fue la gran cosa ya recibieron la advertencia solo falta esperar –

–Solo espero que eso sea suficiente para que dejen de actuar en contra del señor Ciel –

–Lo dudo mucho Murata no creo que se rinda solo por una simple presentación –

–Él tiene razón ese viejo a colocado las manos al fuego por mucho tiempo como para que ahora lo deje así de fácil –

–Que quieres decir con eso –

–Ellos quisieron guerra –

–Que pero señor Ciel como llegaron a semejante acuerdo –

–Como que quien Murata pues este mocoso, me a impresionado mucho supo hablar de manera amenazante con esos sujetos –

–En serio? –

–Jump, no fue gran cosa –

–Pero ahora es donde empieza la función –

–Eh?, que quieres decir –

–Pues que he muerto ante los ojos de esos imbéciles –

–Me gusto esa parte de mi actuación –

–Ha ha, cállate mocoso –

–Ya kei cállate, así que ahora necesitas una nueva identificación? –

–Así es –

–Bien estará listo en un momento –

–Mmm?, de que te ries mocoso –

–Pues de que pronto vere la cara de terror de ese viejo –

xD

jajaja pobre kendo...pero eso le pasa por meterse con Ciel bueno mis lectoras nos veremos a la prox...(espero) T_T


	10. LA SOLUCION DE CIEL III

**III PARTE**

–Ciel dijiste que me llamarías pronto no sabia que pronto es dejando dos días –

–Lo lamento Alois pero se me complico un poco pero todo esta bien no te preocupes –

–Pues decir complico y luego que no me preocupe –

–Jump, si lo se te preocupa mas no? –

–Si, Ciel falta poco para que acabe la semana volverás pronto verdad? –

–….

–…Ciel? –

–Alois, yo….–

–LO SABIA ME VAS A ROMPER TU PROMESA –

–Alois escúchame solo será unos días mas te lo prometo –

–NO YA NO TE CREO NADA, ME MENTISTE –

–Solo será unos días y nada mas…..–

–….

–Alois?

–¡TE ODIO!

–¡ALOIS!

**_Tu tu tu tu_**

Ciel al escuchar eso lo dejo helado, Alois era necio y dependiente de el pero jamás, jamás llegaba a ese extremo de decirle que lo odiaba

–…Alois eso fue cruel – dijo Ciel para si algo cabizbajo

**FLASH BACK**

–Ciel –

–Sí que pasa –

–Solo será una semana verdad? –

–Así es Alois –

–Te voy a extrañar mucho hermano –

–Y yo a ti –

**FIN DEL FLAASH BACK**

–Sucede algo joven Ciel **– **

–No Murata, todo esta bien –

–….¡ah! joven Ciel aquí tengo los movi…eh? A donde se fue –

–Que pasa Murata –

–Pues le iba a decir sobre los movimientos de kendo shunai pero…. –

–¡Ah!, ya déjalo debe estar cansado por estar de un lado para otro –

–Si debe ser eso….–

–Ya, porque no te relajas y hacemos algo….que te parece –

Kei abrazaba a Murata con gran deseo que no le importaba si alguien viese lo que estaba haciendo, ya había pasado varios días sin poder tocarlo por culpa del trabajo y no iba desaprovechar la pequeña oportunidad que tenían a solas

–Kei no podemos el joven Ci..-

–El joven Ciel, el joven Ciel, siempre es ese mocoso,…. sabes me pondré celoso –

–Yaaa…, déjame –

–Pues eso no me resulta convincente –

–A no?, jeje entonces lo hare a tu forma –

Murata extendió sus brazos al cuello de este para así poder igualar su tamaño, Murata apenas podía controlarse pero Kei no aguanto más y lo empezó besar como si fuese el último, Murata perdió la poca cordura que poseía para así dejarse abrazar por el deseo de su novio, ambos estaban tan sumidos del uno al otro que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien mas estaba observando

–….Se van a separar pronto o tendré que traer algo para destaparlos – intervino sin mas Ciel de lo mas tranquilo haciendo que Kei y Murata casi se ahogaran por la sorpresa

–_Cof, cof_… joven Ciel –

–Tsk, si que eres un inoportuno niño –

–Kei ya cállate, joven Ciel desde cuando esta ahí –

–Pues solo diré que vi todo, no pensé que llegarían hasta este punto pero me equivoque -

–Aahh…en serio mil disculpas joven Ciel –

Murata estaba a mas no poder de vergüenza y algo molesto por no haberse dado cuenta que Ciel estaba ahí viendo todo a Kei no tubo la mínima preocupación de que haya visto es mas le gusto la idea de que aquel señorito se diera cuenta de que Murata tenia dueño

–Jump. No tienes por qué ponerte así Murata este mocoso ya no es un niño –

–Así es puedo entender a Kei-san –

–Mm?, kei-san – se sorprendió al escuchar esto de Ciel mostrar algo de respeto hacia su persona no era algo que el hiciese

–Pues si un hombre viejo tiene mas necesidades –

–MOCOSO TE VOY AA…. –

–Kei basta es nuestro jefe recuérdalo – Kei estaba tan cerca de lograr atraparlo si no fuera por Murata que lo evito

–Ya olvídalo viejo no seas rencoroso, a todos les llega la hora o no? –

–¡QUE! -

–QUE TE CALLES KEI –

–Jump, bien –

–Bueno que es lo que me querías decir de kendo shunai –

–Ah!, es verdad monitorio sus movimientos en los últimos días y parece que ya mordió el anzuelo joven Ciel –

–Pues ya era hora de que lo hiciera no? Y que a echo –

–Pues últimamente a estado moviendo a sus seguidores –

–Y no hay que olvidar que esta tratando de convencer a los sucios –

–Sucios? –

–Pues así los llamo yo, ellos son una pandilla de bajos recursos, por si no deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos pero…. –

–Pero que…. –

–Pues que ellos pueden sacar información de la mas convincente que haiga así sea verdad o no –

–Entonces que tenemos que hacer –

–Ofrecerles una mejor oferta –

–Como que –

–Eso es lo que trato de averiguar –

–Puede que quieran dinero pero no sabría decirles ya que ellos podrían traicionarnos en cualquier momento –

–Y como lo sabes –

–Pues veras cuando ven una mejor oferta te abandonan por eso nadie los quiere como aliados, pero como ese viejo esta desesperado no tiene otra opción –

–Así que es eso, oye kei tu no tienes un" gran" invento que podamos poner en ellos para asegurarnos a que no nos abandones -

–Pues de tenerlo si lo tengo pero se darían cuenta ya que lo sabrían –

–…..

–Aunque pueda que…..

–Que? – kei sonrió de una forma siniestra al verlo lo que hiso que a Ciel le diera mala espina

–De que te ríes -

–Pues parece que tu arma mortal nos servirá de nuevo –

–De que hablas –

–Pues….

**Continuara…..**

_uhhmmmm_... que mal Alois gritarle eso a tu hermano Ciel que te quiere tanto ...eres un insensible _tienes suerte de ser lindo_ ahhhhh

bueno mis queridas lectoras nos veremos la prox ..._cambio y fuera_


	11. continuacion

los personajes no me pertenecen...

bueno aqui la continuacion

* * *

><p>Pasada ya más de las dos de la madrugada se encontraba Ciel con un grupo de sus hombre atrás de él, las calles donde se dirigían eran de lo más repugnante no había un solo lugar que no estuviera infestado de ratas y animales muertos, Ciel no tuvo más opción que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar en todo momento y cuando sentía que ya no podía más uno de sus hombres le menciono que ya habían llegado, a penas alzo la mirada pudo notar que la estructura no era de lo más resistente que había visto pero solo se limitó a observar<p>

–Quien anda ahí – grito uno de sus hombres al darse cuenta de que alguien los estaban observando

–No se alteren chicos soy yo Kurae –

–Kurae?, tu eres el líder de todos esos hombres que nos están rodeando verdad – dijo Ciel sin la más mínima preocupación

–…..sí que es muy observador, pero no logro verlo ya que su peón me bloquea –

–Kei le dio unas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba disfrazado y no queria poner en riesgo a todo su equipo por una tontería

–Tienes razón, tu muévete – kurata se esperaba a alguien totalmente diferente a lo que veía

–….

–Ahora me puede ver señor Kurata, así que por que no mejor hablamos adentro – Kurata se había embobado por la gran belleza que tenia aquel joven

–…..ah si claro pero con quien tengo el gusto –

–Oh perdóneme por tal mal educado eh sido mi nombre es Ciel –

–Ciel? –

–Asi es, acaso me conoce –

–Al único Ciel que podría conocer seria a….-

–Aah….ya veo parece que alguien le a hablado de mi, acaso podría ser debido a kendo shunai –

–….

–Parece que así es, bueno es una lástima tendré que irme por donde vine ya que parece que usted ya tiene elegido su camino –

–Espere un poco a que se refiere con el camino elegido –

–Pues a kendo shunai no le agrado en lo más mínimo pero no se preocupe por mí no quisiera causarle problemas –

–No espere podemos llegar a un acuerdo si usted esta de acuerdo –

–Esta usted seguro de eso kurata-san….

–Si pase por favor – kurata hiso una pequeña reverencia apenas Ciel paso por su lado, Ciel no se imagino de que el tal Kurata fuera tan ingenuo, tenía que reconocerlo kei había tenido razón la información que obtuvo por sus contactos era del todo cierto, aquel sujeto tenia debilidades con los niños bonitos

–Bien ahora si podemos hablar Ciel…– lo decía con un leve sonrojo que o paso desapercibido por Ciel pero lo ignoro por completo

–Así es

–Y bueno de que quería hablar –

–Pues vine aquí porque me dijeron que el jefe de esta pandilla era muy guapo y pensé en venir y averiguarlo por mi mismo –

–Eh?...

–Hehe…fue una broma la razón por la que vine fue por que he tenido algunos problemas con el tal señor kendo shunai y pensé que usted podría ayudarme…-

–Ah...- kurata parecía estar en otro mundo al ver hablar a aquel "ángel" que no estaba aprestando mucha atención

–Y bueno me ayudara…kurata-san –

–Aahh?, a lo siento no escuche que decías –

–aahh/suspiro/…todos afuera –

–eh? –

–pero joven Ciel –

–estaré bien solo necesito hablar a solas con kurata-san –

–pero señor –

–jefe nosotros también tenemos que salir –

–si Ciel pone tanta confianza en mi no puedo defraudarlo –

–que? -

–NO OYERON TODOS AFUERA –

–¡SI! – cuando por fin todos los seguidores de ambos se vieron forzados a abandonar la habitación, Ciel se puso de pie sigilosamente mientras que Kurata veía como salían todos de ahí para poder al fin hablar, cuando regreso su vista a donde Ciel estaba se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba

–Ciel?...-

–Que –

–¡Ah!...me asustaste –

Kurata tuvo el susto de su vida, Ciel solo se limitaba en observarlo con inocencia, cuando por fin se hubo calmado Ciel se sentó en la mesa para poder así estar mas cerca de Kurata

–Y bien Kurata-san me ayudara–

–Ayudarte en que – a kurata ya se le estaba acabando el aire por los movimientos atrevidos que hacia Ciel con sus piernas y el espacio no le ayudaba de mucho que digamos

–Pues sobre kendo shunai….. me siento algo inquieto con ese tipo –

–Porque….. – kurata ya no prestaba atención a las delicadas piernas que tenia encima si no en la deliciosa boca de Ciel que cada vez mas lo provocaba

–Pues el trata de eliminarme – dijo algo cabizbajo

–¡QUE! Que ese viejo quiere hacerte que –

–Pues matarme –

–Eso no lo voy a permitir Ciel no te preocupes yo estaré contigo y te protegeré –

–En serio /_jeje caíste kurata_/ gracias, muchas gracia – decía Ciel con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hiso poner mas nervioso a kurata_ /ahora solo falta ponerte tu collar /_

–Ese viejo...no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima –

– ...Kurata que tal si cerramos el trato –

–Eh?, cerrar el trato a que te refieres con cerrar el tra…mm – Ciel se había abalanzado a kurata evitando que terminara de hablar ya que lo empezó a besar de una forma muy apasionada, kurata acepto gustoso sin imaginarse que ese "beso" era una trampa, cuando al fin se separaron por falta de oxigeno

–Ciel….-

–Jeje así cerramos el trato kurata-san –

–…

–Eh? Acaso te disgusto –

–Que? –

–Y yo que me había esforzado por hacerlo bien – pequeñas lagrimas falsas empezaron salir de sus bellos ojos azules por la tal "supuesta" desilusión

–¡Ah!, no no llores es solo que me tomaste desprevenido jeje –

–Entonces te gusto? –

–Ah…..bueno….yo – para Ciel el beso no significo nada pero si se había esforzado en hacerlo bien, Kurata solo era una ficha en su jugada pero era atractivo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco

–_Sss…i_

–Joven Ciel ya es hora de irnos –

–Mm?, o si esta bien, nos veremos pronto Kurata –

–A si – Ciel se acercó para darle la mano en signo de despedida como todo caballero y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca – aun me debes una respuesta, si no te gusto lo puedo volver hacer…..- Ciel si que merecía un premio por hacer esto ya que si se había esforzado de sobremanera en decir eso con tanto deseo que pudo darse cuenta de como kurata se quedo helado ante aquel detalle

–….eh?

–Adiós kurata-san –

–A si adiós –

–Ya afuera y lo bastante alejados Ciel empezaba a relajarse un poco

–Y bien niño se lo pusiste a ese tal Kurata –

–Jump, ni siquiera lo sintió –

–Parece que se cautivo contigo –

–Esa es una falta grave para un líder, dejarse manipular por alguien es algo muy bajo –

–Si tienes razón pero tu no eres cualquiera o si –

–Pues claro que no, a mi nadie me traiciona – dijo entre dientes al recordar a una persona

–Parece que eres un Niño muy rencoroso –

–No solo soy justo –

–Mm? Que quieres decir –

–Nada olvídalo – Ciel con solo echar un vistazo, el pasado regresaba como si hubiese sido ayer

Continuara….

* * *

><p><em><strong>...uhm! HI! AQUI CrozeRRia, si que esto se enrieda cada vez mas no?...hahaha<strong>_

_**y no tienen idea de lo que mas complicado se volvera hahaha...Xd**_


	12. continuacion de la continuacionheheh

bueno aqui la continuacion...de la continuacion jejeje...

* * *

><p>Ya casi había pasado dos semanas y el corazón se le rompía cuando trataba de llamar a Alois y este no le contestaba, a pesar que se había apresurado de llegar lo más pronto posible al lado de su hermano no pudo ya que el tal kendo shunai no se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para que el pudiera hacer algo, cuando casi perdía los estribos, Kei lo llamo diciéndole que el tal Kurata tenia cierta información que le serviría, al escuchar eso Ciel se sintió mas tranquilo al pensar que ya todo había terminado<p>

–Que es lo que ha enviado Kei –

–Pues que el viejo ese ha sido arrestado junto a sus seguidores y subordinados por falsificación de documentos y distorsión de la información,

–Así que eso paso -

–ah! Y también de que hay pruebas de que el tramaba algo contra ti –

–jump parece que se le acabo la suerte –

–así parece pero aun así, estaremos alerta si algo pasa –

–eso significa que puedo regresar a casa –

–si, así es joven Ciel –

–Murata que haces aquí –

–Como que hago aquí yo vivo aquí –

–A es verdad jeje se me olvido –

–Hay Kei…bueno joven Ciel no se preocupe por nada yo y Kei lo mantendremos informado por si algo pasa –

–Si claro espero que así sea y no se distraigan mucho – el pequeño comentario de Cie izo que Murata se pusiera mas rojo que cualquier tomate

–Jump, confórmate con algo mocoso –

–Bueno yo empezare a empacar ya que regresare a casa esta noche –

–Si, si necesita ayuda solo pídela –

–Si….

–Murata que haremos con ese tal kurata –

–Pues nada ya veremos para que nos servirá después ahora lo mas importante es dejar al joven Ciel que descanse –

–Es verdad últimamente a estado muy decaído por eso de su hermano –

–No recuerdo mucho al joen Alois pero parece que ha cambiado mucho –

–Por que lo dises –

–No por nada ven vamos –

–A donde –

–Pues a sacarle un boleto de primera clase al joven Ciel –

–Ese mocoso, siempre te preocupas por el debería preocuparme –

–Jump, si claro tonto yo te amo a ti además el joven Ciel es nuestro jefe –

–Aunque lo niegue es verdad –

"Alois espérame que ya pronto iré contigo "- pensó algo inquieto Ciel lo que le dio mala espina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hahaha...Ciel muestra su amor por su hermano que kawaiii. xD jejeje...pero tienes q darte prisa Ciel ya q algo va a pasar entra Alois y Claude y eso complicara mas las cosas TT_TT<strong>_


	13. EL REGRESO DE LAS PESADILLAS

bueno un nuevo cap...espero que les guste aunque es algo corto mejor esperen la 10 que esta mejor ...jejeje verdad koneko-chan o Angelitho-chan jejeje chuuuu* no digas nada hahahaha

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9 EL REGRESO DE LAS PESADILLAS<strong>

Esto ya es el colmo no tengo una sola noche en no verlo, y me está irritando en solo pensarlo –

Amo la cena está servida –

Uhm….de acuerdo puedes retirarte Sebastian iré enseguida –

Si amo –

Tsk el no entiende a pesar de que se lo eh dicho un millón de veces el sigue llamándome así…._que irritante es…. – _

**FLASH BACK**

**– **_o no…. Porque estoy aquí de nuevo, no se había acabado ya – _alois estaba de vuelta en el lugar donde menos quería estar – _esto no me gusta…..quien anda ahí….salga –_

La espesa niebla ya lo estaba empezando a sofocar que no pudo divisar muy bien por donde se dirigía, que tropezó con un gran tronco seco haciendo que se cayera en un charco

– _aah…dolió mucho…. y ahora que, como salgo de aquí …..Presiento que he caminado en círculos todo el tiempo – _

Al cabo de un rato alois se topó con una gran casa más bien una mansión del estilo antiguo a pesar que ya no se utilizaba aquellos lugares para vivir algo dentro de él le gustó mucho el lugar, lo hacía sentirse en casa pero a la vez muy triste

– _sí que es muy elegante este lugar….umh? parece que no hay nadie aquí –_

Alois se adentró más al lugar donde encontró un gran salón la cual se encontraba una chimenea enorme, empezó a recorrer la casa con la mirada donde un pequeño estante con algunas fotos le llamaron la atención

– _uhm….pero que si soy yo como es posible esto –_

– **_ya te cansaste de merodear por ahí –_**

– _Eh tu quien eres –_

–**_ el dueño de este lugar y tú qué haces aquí –_**

–_bueno me topé con este lugar y entre –_

–**_sin pedir permiso….eso no está bien –_**

–_lo lamento no era mi intención….uhm espera no necesito disculparme si este es un sueño – _

– **_es verdad además es la décima vez que vienes aquí acaso no recuerdas alois–_**

– _por desgracia ya lo recuerdo –_

– **_eso es algo cruel para el quien te recibe –_**

– _Que es lo que quieres ahora que no te basto en que viniera ayer…. –_

–**_jump no necesitas ser tan maleducado niño, solo quiero que hagas lo que te he pedido desde el comienzo, es todo –_**

–_que no entiendes lo que es un no? –_

–**_no….y hasta que lo hagas, yo no me iré –_**

–_pierdes tú tiempo porque yo no lo hare –_

–**_sí que conservaste la terquedad….uff bueno será hasta que lo entiendas –_**

–_que…? – _

–**_eso es todo…te puedes ir –_**

–_Oye espera…. –_

–**_será hasta que entiendas, no hay otra opción será por las malas –_**

–_eh? Malas a que te refieres con eso –_

–**_nos veremos alois –_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

– amo….joven alois –

–eh? Sí que me decías Sebastian –

– Su hermano Ciel está al teléfono quiere contestar –

– No, estoy muy ocupado –

– De acuerdo –

– Estaré en mi habitación, no me molesten –

– ¡Ah! y la cena –

– Ya dije que no quiero que me molesten –

–….de acuerdo que descanse joven amo…. _Uff que carácter…._ –

– Que sucede Sebastian –

– Uhm?….bueno es que el joven alois no está muy bien que digamos –

– De nuevo,…. ya ha pasado una semana desde que el joven Ciel se fue debe ser por eso –

– Puede ser….sus reacciones han cambiado mucho, que no sé si está enfadado o mal, ya que se ha vuelto muy discreto –

– Es verdad ha cambiado mucho –

– Y dime Claude, tu logras leer sus pensamientos como antes –

– Eso me gustaría pero no –

– Uhm?... –

– El alois del ahora es totalmente diferente al del pasado –

– Y eso es bueno? –

– Si…. –

– Jump si es bueno no me preocupo –

– Eh? Preocuparte y eso porque –

– Como que por que …..Oh tengo que limpiar la sala de estar, nos vemos –

– Bien…._me pregunto si hay la posibilidad de que el recuerde el pasado, eso sería mi fin con que ojos lo vería no habría que decir y el me odiaría…. –_

– Demonios y ahora qué hago….es la quinta vez que no le respondo a Ciel por teléfono, cuando vuelva sí que estará molesto conmigo, jump no me importa él tiene la culpa por no cumplir con su promesa,…..Además tengo otras cosas que pensar…..como el trato que hice con mi supuesto yo a noche –

**FLASH BACK **

– **_Debes recordar alois ya no puedo esperar…. –_**

– Per…ro que dices recordar que y quien eres tu –

– **_Eso ya te lo dije, yo soy tu... –_**

– Eso no es verdad, no mientas –

– **_Eso no importa…el que me creas o no, es tu problema –_**

– Eh? De que hablas –

– **_Alois te lo repetiré de nuevo no te acerques a Claude... –_**

– Por qué, acaso estas celoso? Jump no me hagas reír –

– **_….solo te lo estoy advirtiendo no quiero que pases lo que yo pase –_**

– Pase? A caso tú estás enamorado de el –

– **_Estaba, yo ya no existo en este mundo,…. solo en tu cabeza _**–

– ….pero –

– **_Alois tu viste que dos personas estaban charlando entre la neblina, la primera vez que estuviste aquí….verdad –_**

– Si y... –

– **_….no importa eso es ya el pasado, lo que trato de decirte es que no te dejes engañar –_**

– Engañar? El jamás haría algo así, el me am... –

– **_Ama? Jump ahora el idiota eres tu –_**

– …. No me importa si no me crees el jamás haría algo así –

– **_A no? Entonces déjame mostrártelo….de acuerdo –_**

– Mostrármelo?...como –

– **_Préstame tu cuerpo solo una noche, para comprobar si él te ama a ti o a mí del pasado –_**

– Y como hago eso? –

– **_Pues es simple solo tienes que dormir en este lugar y así podrás ver todo lo que hacemos de acuerdo –_**

– De acuerdo….pero te repito pierdes tu tiempo el no caerá tan fácilmente –

– **_Eso ya lo veremos…. –_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

* * *

><p><em><strong>esto no me gusta nada kyaa que alguien ayude al lindo de Alois-kun o no algo malo va ocurrir o noooo...pobre Alois...<strong>_


	14. ¿ME GUSTAS?

**_lamento no actualizarlo pero estoy echa un nudo con cosas que hacer zorry :P aqui la conti... espero les guste jejeje_**

**_y como no? jajja bueno bueno ahi va..._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10 ME GUSTAS?<strong>

_–**Ya era hora de que llegaras alois –**_

_–Tuve un pequeño retraso…..dime esto tardara mucho –_

_–**Porque?, tienes miedo –**_

_–Pues a decir verdad si….y mucho –_

_–**Jump eres muy sincero –**_

_–Eh? Sincero –_

_–**Eso no es bueno, ya que eso demuestra tu debilidad –**_

_–Qué?... –_

_–**Nada olvídalo….acércate ya sabes que hacer –**_

_–Si ya lo sé solo debo quedarme dormido aquí no? –_

_–**Así es….listo –**_

_–Si…. –_

_–**Bien, empecemos –**_ al decir esto se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una nube gris que se desvanecía en el cuerpo de alois, haciendo a su vez que se quedara dormido

_–_Joven amo….despierte vamos levántese ya amaneció –

_–_Uhm….qué demonios –

_–_Ya amaneció joven amo –

_–_Tsk que no te dije que no me molestaras Sebastian –

_–_Ah lo lamento joven amo es solo que ya amaneció y solo le estoy avisando de que el desayuno ya está listo –

_–_Bien iré enseguida, ahora vete –

_–_Si joven amo –

_–…..jump te engañe Sebastian, ahora a poner en marcha mi plan…. prepárate Claude –_

Sebastian salió de la habitación con algo de duda el joven alois no le gustaba despertar tan tarde pero esta vez se había molestado, aunque lo había ocultado muy bien, aquellas dudas lo habían acompañado hasta el comedor donde Claude estaba acomodando la mesa

_–_Sí que él seguirá siendo un misterio para mí** –**

_–_Uhm de que hablas Sebastian…. –

_–_Es solo que el joven alois sigue siendo un misterio para mí eso es todo –

_–_Un misterio?... –

_–_Así es….uhm ahí viene luego te digo –

_–_Bienvenido joven amo – dijeron todos sus sirvientes

_–_Hola…. – aquella respuesta hiso a todos sorprenderse ya que Alois siempre saludaba con una tierna sonrisa a sus subordinados pero ahora se comportaba algo distante y frio

_–_Amo se encuentra bien…. – se animó a preguntar uno de sus sirvientes

_–_Si estoy bien –

_–_Oh de acuerdo –

El desayuno no duro mucho que digamos ya que Alois apenas había tocado la comida que a pesar de que se veía deliciosa no era tanto como para que él lo terminara

_–_Me iré al estudio y no quiero que nadie me moleste, entendieron –

_–_Si claro amo – dijo Sebastian con una pequeña reverencia al que Alois ignoro por completo

_–_Vaya sí que esta vez se levantó de malas –

_–_Es verdad,….. que le estará sucediendo –

_–_Uhm…..no lo sé pero será mejor dejarlo solo, así que no intentes nada Claude, eso si no quieres salir herido –

_–_….tienes razón me alejare por el momento –

_–_Bien dicho –

La tarde paso algo lenta pero a la vez muy rápido y Alois no había salido del estudio en toda la tarde al cabo de un rato llamo a unos de sus sirvientes a que le llevaran un poco de vino al jardín y como si fuera obra del destino aquel sujeto no pudo ir debido a algo que lo tenía ocupado que le pidió que se llevara Claude lo cual el acepto gustoso ya que así tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de el

– Llegas tarde se puede saber por qué demoraste –

– Lo lamento joven amo, al quien le dijo no pudo venir a traerle su recado ya que tuvo que ayudar en la cocina –

– Y así tu viniste a traérmelo, no? –

– Así es joven amo –

– ….da igual sírveme quieres –

– Si amo –

Claude pudo darse cuenta que Alois desviaba su mirada cada vez que había la oportunidad pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que se sentía algo avergonzado por aquella ves de cuando estuvieron juntos

Alois sentía su sangre arder de la rabia de como Claude se estaba comportando, deseaba a toda costa romperle el cuello eh irse, pero no podía ya que si lo mataba lo haría más fácil, por eso debía hacerlo sufrir, tanto o más a como él lo hiso aquella vez cuando lo dejo morir

– Jump no has cambiado Claude –

– Eh? Como dice amo –

– …..sigues siendo el mismo hipócrita de antes –

– Amo?... –

– Sí que eres único, nunca creí que alguien como tu estaría con la conciencia tranquila –

– …. –

– No sé cómo alguien como yo desperdicio su tiempo contigo –

– Am... –

– Ya déjame de decir amo, has perdido el derecho de siquiera servirme –

– …. Joven amo se encuentra bien –

– Acaso no te das cuenta Claude, para ser un demonio sí que ya perdiste tu toque –

* * *

><p><strong>:P si que esa respuesta es muy cortante jijiji... uy gomene sigan sigan...<strong>

* * *

><p>– Pero que…. – alois se puso de pie y derramo toda la bebida en la cabeza de Claude hasta dejarla vacía y así darle la espalda<p>

– ….a ver si con eso te acuerdas de mi Claude –

– …..majestad –

– Jump parece que tu oxidada memoria regreso... – y antes de que se fuera volteo con algo de enojo en su mirada _– _y limpia ese desastre…. –

Claude no podía creerlo Alois, su Alois había recuperado la memoria que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas

– Claude te encuentras bien – sebastian que pasaba por ahí vio cómo se encontraba Claude que dejo todo lo que tenía que hacer y fue en ayuda de su amigo

– …. –

– Claude, responde….Claude –

– ….el, ha re….cordad... –

– Qué? Que es lo que dices? –

– Él ha recordado Sebastian, ¡ÉL HA RECORDADO! –

– Qué?, quien ha recordado, de que hablas? –

– Tengo que ir tras el Sebastian, tengo que hablar con el –

– Espera Claude dime que pasa, de acuerdo –

– Suéltame Sebastian tengo que ir, vamos suéltame –

– No hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa –

– Demonios Sebastian tengo que hablar con él,…. Alois…. él ha recordado déjame –

– Recordado? Estas seguro de eso Claude…..oye espera…._Tsk demonios como eso es posible _–

– ….._donde está, donde estas Alois, _Luka dime has visto al joven Alois_ –_

– Uhm si, se fue al estudio de nuevo, porque ocurrió algo Claude –

– No, no es nada – Claude se dirigía lo más rápido al estudio donde se encontraba Alois que no pudo evitar tropezarse con cualquiera que pasara por esa dirección

Toc toc toc

– Pase…..uhm? eres tú, que haces aquí –

– …. –

– Acaso no me vas a responder? –

– …..joven amo yo….. –

– Oh vamos Claude ambos sabemos que tienes preguntas, así que habla de una buena vez –

– ….como es que usted ha podido recuperar aquellos recuerdos –

– ….no tengo por qué responderte verdad? –

– …uhm pero –

– Claude si eso es todo vete quieres –

– …. –

– ¡ QUE NO OÍSTE ! –

– No me iré hasta que…. –

– Responda? Y todavía tienes el descaro de exigirme algo, después de haberme hecho eso –

–….joven amo yo –

– Oh ahórratelo quieres, no me interesa tus explicaciones –

–….sé que no merezco hablarle después de lo que le hice, pero –

– …. –

–…Lo lamento mucho, en serio –

– Lo lamentas? Jump lo lamentas…. y crees que te perdonare tan fácilmente, acaso me crees un idiota, Claude –

– No quise decir eso…. –

– Pues te diré algo Claude, yo ya no soy aquel idiota que haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado –

– ….. Amo yo –

– Solo déjame solo Claude, es lo único que has hecho por mí –

– No –

– Que dijiste? –

– Yo….yo te amo –

– …. –

– Te amo Alois –

– …..acaso crees que me conmoveré por esa confesión que has hecho, no me hagas reír –

– Sé que no tengo posibilidad de que me vuelvas amar, pero quiero que sepas que nunca deje de pensar en ti Alois –

– ….Después de dejarme morir en aquel bosque piensas que será fácil olvidar, cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti,….. a ti te dio igual es más te di asco,….. –

– …. –

– no sé qué más me dolía, la gran herida que tenia o el rechazo….–

– …. –

– Déjame quieres, déjame vivir en paz ahora –

– Alois… yo –

– ¡ YA BASTA !….es suficiente déjame solo –

– Lo siento pero no obedeceré –

– Que dijiste –

– Dije que no obedeceré –

– Estás loco –

– Si….pero por ti – al decir esto Claude se acercó a Alois y lo beso de manera que el no pudo impedirlo tanto fue su fuerza de Claude que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo pero sin detenerse había extrañado tenerlo que no se dio cuenta de que a Alois le faltaba el aire

–_Fuat…_ya basta…..queno oi….s..te Claude – Claude exploraba el cuerpo de su amado Alois con desesperación creyendo que era un sueño

–Que no oíste….¡ CLAUDE BASTA ! – al decir esto Alois le había propinado una bofetada que por la fuerza hizo que parara, aunque Claude no sentía dolor aquel golpe si que le había dolido

–Por qué haces esto….._snif,snif….._crees que por solo verme y decirme que me amas yo te entregare mi cuerpo –

–Alois yo….lo lamento no me pude controlar –

–YA BASTA QUIERES….YA NO SIGAS, ME DUELE….._sni,snif….._me duele…. –

–Yo…..en serio perdóname, pero es que realmente quería hacer esto contigo, ya que si lo hacíamos te volverías enamorar de mi…. –

–Como diablos pensaste eso…. –

–No lo sé….pero deseaba mucho que pudieras recordar, para que pudiera arreglar las cosas y volver a estar juntos –

–….. –

–Sé que no te merezco…..pero trata de volver a amarme –

–….. Hablas en serio –

–Si….yo enserio te amo, Alo... – Claude no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Alois lo beso de sorpresa – Solo hay una cosa de lo que me arrepiento….. –

–Y que es... –

–No haber hecho esto cuando estabas con vida – después de haber dicho esto beso a Alois apasionadamente volviéndolo a bajo de el

–Cla…ude….ha no podemos, aquí…..nos oirán –

–Jump y eso importa –

Al decir esto Claude retomo la marcha de hace unos momentos, Alois ya se encontraba desnudo frente a él lo cual lo hacía verse más apetitoso, Claude estaba en las mismas condiciones que su niño que aprovecho en besar los rosados labios de este y cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo cual hacia sacar gemidos de la boca de Alois, al cabo de un rato aquel tierno y suave beso se iba tornando a uno con fogosidad, Alois abrió la boca para hacer más profundo el bezo, lo cual Claude no desaprovecho, se separaron por falta de aire

Claude empezó a besar el delicado cuello de su pequeño que le proporcionaba mucho placer, el demonio se estaba apresurando ya que Alois se estremeció cuando su mano rozo por sus glúteos, Claude al percatarse de ello trato de distraerlo un poco empezando a succionar uno de sus botones rosas con desesperación

–….no hagas eso….ha –

Esa era la señal para que Claude continuara, tomo el pequeño miembro de Alois con sus manos frías, lo cual hiso que se estremeciera un poco por el tacto, empezó a lamerlo como si de un caramelo se tratase, Alois ya no podía reprimir más sus gemidos que toda la habitación se había llenado de sonidos excitantes, cuando las lamidas se tornaron mas rápidas Alois sentía como si fuera una corriente eléctrica recorría por todo su cuerpo, corriéndose asi en toda la cara de Claude, el demonio lo vio con tanto deseo que no pudo evitar temblar un poco por la emoción.

–Alois…..voy a entrar –

Alois no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Claude tomo con su mano su miembro erecto para así dirigirlo en la entrada de su pequeño, lo cual hizo sacar muchos suspiros, Alois sentía como poco a poco Claude se adentraba, lo que hizo que se impacientara más, ya adentro, Claude empezó a moverse algo lento para que Alois se acostumbrara tenerlo dentro

–Cl…aude no pu….edo ….ah –

–Alois…..aguantalo…uhm –

–No pue…do…. Ah…ah –

–Sostente de mí….cuello –

–e….sta…bi..en, ah…. Ah –

Alois abrazo fuertemente la espalda de Claude, el mayordomo tomo ambas piernas y empezó con las embestidas primero algo suaves pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se tornaban más profundas, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax

Claude seguía penetrándolo con mucha fuerza lo que aumentaba el placer, Alois no pudo más y se corrió en el vientre de este y con las últimas embestidas Claude se corrió en el interior de Alois, dejando a ambos exhaustos, Claude se recostó a la par de él quedándose ambos dormidos.

**EXTRA**

–…._Snif….snif... –_

–**_Te lo dije alois…. –_**

–_…..déjame... –_

–**_….alois no tiene caso que te cierres –_**

– ….._Hermano, Ciel tengo miedo regresa pronto….te necesito…..snif, snif –_

* * *

><p><em>agradesco de corazon sus comentarios ( jejej angelitho-chan ...ya no seras mi cosentida jjajaja...es broma...) <em>

**_NUMENEESSEsi si si ...aveses el lindo de Alois tiene sus berrinches pero considerando que tubo un pequeño trauma cuando era un niño (cof cof me refiero a la muerte de sus padres ...si no recuerdas esta en el cap 1...) asi que tenle pasiencia jejeje ;P_**

**_AloisT jejej yo igual Alois es como la jalea en el pan engorda pero es deliciosa y adictiva n_nU creo que me sali un poquito del tema psdtt: no te vayas a morir o sino no veras el gran final_**

**_fannyhikari-chan si que erz muy vivaz arigato enserio ...ten un poquito de pasiencia si! recuerda que alois es poseido por el antiguo Alois-sama(en otras palabras su vida pasada que no tiene nada que ver con el del presente...)_**

_**sakura uzumaki25 ooohh erz nueva ne? no te habia visto antes ...etto ...muchas gracias por decir eso en serio (o como naruto siempre dice DE VERAS! jajaja eh? ) oh y no te preocupes Alois-chan es fuerte **espero **ah! no jjejeje ..o bueno quien dice que un poco de trauma en la niñez no forma el caracter eh? ahh ...jejeje olvidalo disfruta el cap ...**_

_****_**muy bien lindas konekos las vera en la prox...** _si es que hay _

** jejej es broma broma jajaja (no soy divertida jajaja ) **_ por favor no respondan ;P good bya see you _


	15. VUELVE PRONTO HERMANO

**_jejeje haaa seguro que deben odiar a Claude ne?...pero ya que el tiene que arrodillarse para pedirle perdon al lindo de Alois-san..._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.11 VUELVE PRONTO HERMANO<strong>

Alois estaba devastado ya no tenía ganas ni de levantarse de la cama, todo el tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación preocupando a todos sus subordinados

Claude tubo el deseo de ir a ver como se encontraba pero siempre Sebastian se lo impedía ya que Alois le había ordenado que nadie se acercara a su habitación a menos que sea él y ya que era su mayordomo personal no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, pero si le preocupaba el comportamiento de Alois ya que él había dejado de regalar hermosas sonrisas a todos y ya se sentía la perdida

El hermano de alois, ciel había prometido volver en una semana pero por causas del destino se le complicaron las cosas y no podía llegar en ese corto tiempo y cuando se lo comunico Alois se terminó de apagar totalmente que ya no parecía el sino un muerto viviente cada vez se le veía la mirada opaca y sin emoción alguna

La mansión de ambos jóvenes parecía un cementerio todo había opacado el lugar, las flores ya no crecían y se marchitaban, lo que sorprendía a los sirvientes cada vez más, la ausencia del joven Ciel e hacia más notoria

Sebastian no pudo más y se dirigió a la habitación de Alois a llevarle algo de comer

Toc toc toc

–Joven Alois le traigo la cena…. –

–….uhm de acuerdo déjalo en el escritorio –

Cuando Sebastian se acercó lo suficiente para depositar la bandeja llena de comida vio de reojo que Alois se encontraba observando una foto de él junto a Ciel abrazados, aquello le dio mucha gracia ya que lo único que pensaba Alois era en Ciel, su hermano, se podría decir que su unión era muy fuerte

–puedes retirarte Sebastian…. –

–Ah sí con permiso joven amo…. –

–….._hermano….te necesito más que nunca, ayúdame a salir de esta gran oscuridad que le atormenta a mi corazón –_

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado y sino es asi recibo cualquier comentario sobre este cap...asi sean buenos...malos...amenazas de ... o_oU olviden lo ultimo jejeje...<strong>


	16. EL MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE CIEL

**_jejeje lo lamento chicas por no haberlo actualizarlo pronto ...aqui esta la conti..._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.12 EL MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE CIEL<strong>

– ¡ PERO DIJISTE QUE PODIA IRME YA! –

–lo se joven Ciel...pero todos los vuelos que van a Japón están llenos hasta mañana en la mañana –

–….

–ya niño cálmate quieres nosotros también queríamos que te vayas…. –

–….Tsk entonces me podre ir en la mañana –

–así es joven Ciel –

–…._ah (suspirando)_ ya que, estaré en mi habitación –

–Ah…si de nuevo discúlpeme joven Ciel –

–sí, sí, si…. –

–uhm? Que le pasa a ese niño….no se ha molestado por el comentario que mencione –

-parece que extraña mucho a Alois-kun –

–Alois? Acaso es su novia –

–….en serio piensas eso?, Alois-kun es su hermano menor y ellos dos son muy unidos –

–ah ya veo así que el mocoso es un sobreprotector con el hermanito –

–Pues dime tu qué harías si tu familia muere y solo tienes a tu hermano menor a tu cuidado…..acaso te daría igual –

–….

Ciel entro a su habitación con extrema preocupación, ya que hace unos tres días que se había acabado el tiempo que le había dicho a Alois y cada vez que se trataba de comunicar con él, Alois siempre decía una y que otra excusa para no hablarle según él un tipo de capricho, Ciel solo tenía la poca paciencia para su hermano ya que para los demás no se tomaba la molestia en hacerlo, pero a veces le hacía enfadar de sobre manera la aptitud que tomaba el rubio, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Alois era el más problemático e infantil, pero en fin él lo quería como era, ya que después de todo eran hermanos y ya enemigos mortales

–_Alois,….hermano espera un poco más por favor….te lo compensare, solo espero que nada haya pasado en mi ausencia – _al pensar sobre ello le dio un escalofríos de imaginarse tal cosa

–¡ah! Pero que estoy diciendo Alois conoce las reglas y será un caprichoso y todo pero el jamás rompería esa regla, "_ya que es para mantenerlo a salvo…..por qué esta vez no sé qué pueda hacer Alois para vengarse"... –_

Tras su inmensa concentración no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el gran balcón de su habitación, y una rosa roja le llamo la atención que la tomo para admirarla –"_jump_…._en nuestras vidas pasadas a él le gustaban mucho las rosas rojas "– imaginaba Ciel con una sonrisa mientras acercaba_ la rosa hasta su fina nariz, y antes de que pudiera disgustar de su fina aroma la hermosa rosa roja se empezó a marchitar de una manera sorprendente que dejo a Ciel con miedo

–…._tengo un mal presentimiento, Alois…hermano –_

* * *

><p><strong>...espero les guste la conti ...me disculpan cierto?...jajaja (eso espero)<strong>


	17. NOTA DE AUTORA

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**jejeje...como lo digo para no ser abucheada...ge¿omene konekos pero es que en estos cap...no tube mucha inspiracion por lo que son cortos pero no se angustien si?...tratare de hacerlo mas extenso _OU por otro lado gracias enserio muchas gracias por que siempre comentan se los agrades de todo corazon yaoista...pero una cosa mas ...si? solo un pequeño favor ...**

**tengan paciencia si? TT_TT se los rueego...**


	18. LOS RECUERDOS DE ALOIS

**CAP.13 LOS RECUERDOS DE ALOIS**

En una inmensa cama se podía divisar a una frágil imagen que se removía entre las sabanas tan delicadas como la ceda debido a una horrible pesadilla que interrumpía sus sueños y no lo dejaba descansar

**FLASH BACK**

**Sueño de alois **

–…_uhmm déjame en paz que más quieres de mí –_

_–**lo único que quiero es que recuerdes, después de eso me tiene sin cuidado que hagas con tu vida – **_

_–jump hablas en serio?...claro después de que te acostaste con Claude ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí verdad? –_

_ –**sigues con eso….acaso te gusta? –**_

_–eso no te incumbe –_

_–**….parece que al fin te has vuelto más frio pero es verdad eso a mí no me incumbe –**_

_–si estás de acuerdo entonces sal de mi vida para siempre –_

_–**aahh (suspiro) me gustaría en serio pero no me puedo ir hasta que recuerdes... –**_

_–qué demonios quieres que recuerde por que tanto empeño en eso? –_

_–**porque si no recuerdas no tendré mi gran deseado descanso eterno –**_

_–así que eres un alma en pena? Sí que eso es muy humillante –_

**_–ni que lo digas….por eso tengo que hacerte recordar….ya que si no lo hago tu… -_**

_–yo que?... –_

**_–….si no recuerdas por decisión propia no habrá otro remedio que hacerlo por la fuerza y eso te podría lastimar –_**

_–lastimar? Aún más? que no te das cuenta que ya tú me lastimaste desde que entraste en mi vida todo ha sido un dolor de cabeza –_

**_–….si piensas eso de la pequeñez que provoque en ti, lo que vendrá te matara –_**

_–…que?...eh!? oye espera a dónde vas, vuelve –_

**_–el tiempo se….acabo –_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_–_que habrá querido decir con que el tiempo acabo….normalmente el diría, _el tiempo se acaba, _y no se acabó…uhm… aah le doy mucha importancia –

Toc toc toc

_–_La puerta está abierta…. –

_–_Joven amo aquí le traigo su vino – decía sebastian mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de plata

_–_ya era hora sebastian….ponlo ahí….y retírate quiero estar solo, así que no quiero que entre nadie oíste – el demonio no tuvo que pensar mucho de que esa última frase se la dirigía a Claude

_–_Si amo – salió con una reverencia de la gran habitación cerrando de tras de sí la fina puerta

_–uff….justo cuando pienso que ya lo conozco me sale con algo nuevo, sí que es raro – _y con este pensamiento sebastian se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que lo esperaba Claude

_–_sebastian!? Como esta?, se encuentra bien?, te dijo algo –

_–_jump no nada solo que lo dejaran solo y que no quería ver a nadie – menciono sebastian con una sonrisa

_–_….tengo que ir a hablar con el… - dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras con destino a la habitación de alois pero fue detenido justo en la mitad del camino por sebastian que lo tomaba por el brazo sin perder la sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo

–creo que no deberías Claude –

–porque –

–pues porque cuando menciono a nadie indirectamente me lo dijo por ti –

_–….._ya veo –

_–_déjalo pensar bien las cosas, de seguro debe estar muy confundido, recuerda el ya no es un niño pero tampoco un adulto, no le pidas demasiado –

-….de acuerdo, iré al invernadero entonces –

_–_de acuerdo nos vemos después –

Después de la breve charla entre ambos demonios mayordomos se dispusieron a realizar sus respectivas obligaciones, sebastian en la cocina y Claude en el invernadero, Claude al llegar al invernadero y abrir la puerta vio por unos segundos en gran balcón que poseía alois en su habitación, para luego entrar y perderse dentro

Claude no era el único que lo observaba sino que alois también se había asomado para verlo por unos instantes pero antes de que el demonio se diera cuenta se escondió tras las cortinas

_–ahh(suspiro)_ que estoy haciendo ya tengo 17 años como para espiar como adolescente enamorada a alguien….y para hacerlo más divertido es mi sirviente …..demonios debo de dejar de pensar mucho las cosas – dicho esto tomo su copa y se tomó su contenido de un solo trago provocando que se mareara un poco pero justo cuando iba a tomar una segunda ronda su pecho le empezó a doler provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo pesadamente, pero aun con la mano en el pecho, alois no sabía que hacer no podía gritar ya que si lo hacía gastaría el preciado oxigeno que apenas le quedaba así que decidió esperar a que el dolor cesara pero el dolor estaba aumentando ahora no sol su pecho dolía sino su corazón sentía como si alguien quisiese sacárselo, su cabeza empezó a palpitar de una forma dolorosa y justo antes de que gritara por ayuda algo se asomó por su mente_–_….**_se acabó el tiempo…_**_–_al recordar eso trato de ponerse de pie pero solo hiso que su corazón se contrajera un poco más haciéndolo votar un poco de sangre por la boca _–que p…p-pasa…ah ah…due..ele…AH! de acuerdo quiero re..c-cord..dar – _yal decir esto el dolor se disipo un poco haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco para así poder llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno que ya le hacía falta, y justo cuando pensó que todo había terminado su cabeza empezó a palpitar de nuevo haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo, para que a su vez por sus ojos pasara todo

**_–ha ha Claude siempre tan serio sonríe vamos _**– su pasado

_–**Que hermosas flores son mis favoritas... –**_el dolor que tenía en su cabeza ya no era tan insoportable ya que alois estaba más concentrado en lo que veía

_–**ha ha que alegría ha ha ole ole – **_alois apenas podía respirar por lo que veía

_– **Llega tarde Ciel Phantomhive –**_

_–her..ermano?...ah – _todas las imagines que pasaban por sus ojos eran de manera rápida pero aun así Alois comprendía algunas cosas como que su pasado tenía un hermano menor que falleció muy joven y lo que tuvo que hacer para convertirse en conde de la familia Trancy

_–**el único que saldrá vivo aquí seré yo Ciel Phantomhive ha ha –**_

_–her…ermano acas…s-so eramo..s en..m-migos–_

_–**ha ha ha ¡MUERE!...ah –**_

_–eh?... –_

**_–ah ah pero que cof cof…._**_–_

_–he…rma-ano tu…me ma..t-tas..t-te….eh? y-yo c..co-onosc-co este l-lug…ar – _

_–**ah ah claude…..y..yo t-te amo –**_

Al ver como Claude lo lanzaba contra el gran árbol y escuchar las cosas horribles no pudo más y soltó un grito desgarrador al ver como su anterior perdía la vida de una forma horrible el grito se oyó por toda la mansión sin excepción

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste la conti...mis lindas konekos...<strong>

**alguien a visto a mi koneko consentida Angelitho-chan...wuuuuu me abandono...**

**bueno bueno...espero sus comentarios y varias amenazas de muerta para el gran idiota de Claude...uyyy Claude te odio y mucho mas cuando volvi a ver la segunda temporada de kuroshitsuji...uuyyyyyyyyyyyyy...**

**bueno eso es todo jeje...**


	19. CIEL VUELVE A CASA

**CAP. 14 CIEL VUELVE A CASA **

El grito se oyó por toda la mansión sin excepción, pero fue ahogado por el estridente portazo de la puerta principal siendo abierta de una patada para así dejarse ver al dueño de la casa con un ligero sonrojo por la agitación que tenía y el gran abrigo que le hacía faltar el aire

_–_….am-mo Ciel…_– _apenas decía uno de sus empleados al reconocerlo

_–_….Tsk…DONDE ESTA! DONDE ESTA ALOIS! _–_

_– _e…en su hab…. _– _Sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar Ciel ya se encontraba en medio camino

Ciel estaba más que alterado por encontrar a su hermano que no se dio cuenta que arrollaba a cualquiera a su paso, ya que lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a cierto rubio para calmar sus nervios pero aquel grito que escucho apenas el coche se estacionaba se apresuró por entrar que ni tiempo le dio el cochero para que le abriese la puerta.

Ya casi a medio camino de la habitación de Alois aumento más su carrera que cuando abrió la puerta aquella escena que veía lo desconcertó, en el piso ahí en un rincón se encontraba Alois inconsciente. Ciel al ver eso su corazón se contrajo tenía miedo, miedo que por su descuido hubiera ocurrido una tragedia, al alzarlo en brazos pudo notar que el rubio había perdido peso al acomodarlo en su gran cama pudo divisar el rastro de lágrimas de sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, la preocupación no se hizo esperar se podía ver lo preocupado que estaba el ojiazul por su hermano, tomo su mano que se encontraba fría en esos momentos y la dirigió hacia su rostro para que así sintiera aunque sea inconsciente que no se encontraba solo.

Así transcurrieron las horas que para Ciel se les hacía eternos pero justo cuando él se disponía a dormir Alois empezó a despertar, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban por la luz de la lámpara pero después de unos segundos pudo divisar mejor el rostro de su hermano junto a él, Ciel aun tenia entrelasada la mano de Alois sobre su rostro, cuando por fin pudo estar más consciente se soltó del agarre de Ciel y empezó a acariciar el suave rostro de su hermano como si se asegurara de que no fuese un cruel sueño, al comprobar de que todo era verdad sus bellos ojos empezaban a amenazar con llorar otra vez y alzando sus brazos para que Ciel lo abrazase, el acepto gustoso y se recostó a la par de el correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano menor, Ciel podía sentir las delicadas lágrimas de Alois sobre su hombro, mas no dijo nada ya que el rubio necesitaba descargarse ya después le preguntaría que era lo que le había ocurrido para encontrarlo en tan deplorable estado .

_–_…h..herm…ano eres tu verdad? _– _más que una pregunta parecía un suplica algo que el pelinegro no paso por alto lo cual hizo que se preocupara más por el estado de Alois

_–_si soy yo…._–_ Alois separo a Ciel casi al instante seguido por unos golpes torpes que se dirigían a su hermano

_–_….IDIOTA! POR QUE DEMORASTE TANTO TU ME DIJISTE QUE SOLO SERIAN TRES DIAS…._–_

_–_lo se….lo se lo lamento Alois en serio….auch ya,…..ya cálmate…._– _Ciel apenas poda hablar debido a los golpes que daba Alois no dolían si no te alcanzaban

_–_NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME ME MENTISTE CIEL!..._ –_ la lluvia de golpes ceso _–…._yo,…yo creí que me _habías abandonado…–_ Ciel al escuchar el temor de Alois no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la falta que le había hecho a su hermano, tomo ambas manos de Alois y las dirigió hacia su rostro, aquella acción hizo que Alois alzara la cabeza para así toparse con una mirada de Ciel que por donde lo vieses denotaba arrepentimiento y tristeza

_–_Alois yo nunca y escúchame bien….yo nunca te abandonaría Alois tu eres mi hermano y te amo _–_

_–_….C-Ciel…perdóname hermano no debí haberte golpeado, lo siento, lo siento _– _decía Alois mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Ciel mostrándose arrepentido

_–_ya ya no te preocupes Alois, ya todo estará bien…_– _dijo mientras se separaba un poco y le acariciaba la cabeza provocando asi un tierno sonrojo por parte de Alois

Ciel y Alois se adentraron tanto en conversaciones de cosas triviales que ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que ya era muy tarde y que la cena ya haba pasado pero fue menos la importancia que mostraron ambos hermanos que no le dieron importancia

De un momento a otro alois cayo provocando algo de sorpresa por parte de Ciel, ya que ver a su hermano callado era casi imposible

_–_Alois ocurre algo…_– _al ver que el rubio no le respondía empezó inquietarse _– _Alois…

_–_Ciel, tú lo sabes verdad?, tu sabes sobre nuestras vidas pasadas _– _aquella pregunta dejo al ojiazul sin palabras como era que Alois sabía de eso, se suponía que él no recordaría eso jamás, aunque el recordó debido a un gran golpe que se dio a la cabeza

_–_q….q-que dices jaja es una broma cierto jaja….casi caigo _–_ reía nerviosamente

_–_Ciel….no estoy bromeando _– _al ver lo serio que se encontraba Alois, Ciel cambio su semblante

_–_como lo sabes Alois se suponía que no lo recordarías…._jamas –_

_–_no es que yo haya querido hermano pero digamos que se me acabo el tiempo _–_

_–_de nuevo te regresaron las pesadillas verdad?...cuando fue _–_

_–_Después que me dijiste que no llegarías antes de lo prometido, y se hicieron más fuertes _–_

_–_ya veo…lo volviste a ver cierto…_aahh _que es lo que recuerdas exactamente Alois _–_

_–_todo hermano…desde el nacimiento….hasta la muerte _–_

_–_Te quiero reiterar que esos recuerdos son de nuestra vida pasada así que no quiero que empieces a creer que eres tu….por que no es así…_–_

_–_eso lo se hermano….ahora lo sé, pero ver el pasado de aquel Alois me hace sentir muy mal….su odio, su tristeza, su amargura, su soledad,….su…._amor no correspondido_…..es como si lo viviera en mi al recordarlo…._–_

_–_No pienses mucho en eso….al fin y al cabo ese no eres tu…._–_

_–_Ciel dime la verdad…

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje parece que me demore en publicar aui jeje...lo lamento jeje...n_nU espero les guste la conti...jejej<strong>

**oooohhh de nuevo sorry jejeje...pero pero...uhmm...no importa comenten siii? jeje nos veos y esta vez mas seguido (espero...jejeje)**


	20. LA VERDAD REVELADA

**CAP.15 LA VERDAD REVELADA**

**_–_**_aaahh…._bien Alois la verdad es que en nuestra vida pasada ambos fuimos condes pero de diferentes familias yo de la familia Phantomhive y tú de la familia Trancy por diversas razones que esta demás mencionar éramos enemigos y ambos buscábamos la muerte del otro... – Ciel tubo el deseo de no decir nada más por la triste mirada que ponía su hermano pero muy dentro de, él sabía que si no lo decía ahora seguramente sería muy tarde

**_–_**así que tuvimos un pequeño combate, y como era de esperarse en esa época teníamos que usar espadas y bueno yo….**_–_**

**_–_**Tú ganaste Ciel…**_–_**

**_–_**hermano yo…**_–_**Ciel no savia como mirar a Alois, él sabía todo absolutamente todo

**_–_**no te preocupes Ciel si fui derrotado en aquella época, me alegra que hayas sido tú el que lo haya hecho **_–_**

**_–_**Alois….después de eso cuando te encontrabas en el bosque pude observar como terminaste y de cómo te trato…._Claude_…sentí impotencia de no poder hacer nada…pero en el momento en que Sebastian y Claude batallaban, mande a mi alma lejos de sus codiciosas manos y me dirigí al infierno por ti fue ahí donde encontré a Hannah y le roge que cambiara mi inmortalidad por vivir contigo pero como mi hermano, en una época más segura pero….la muerte de nuestros padres no era parte del plan ni mucho menos que yo recordara o tu ….**_–_**

**_–_**hermano….

**_–_**Alois yo hice una promesa de que te protegería y eso hare no solo porque lo prometí sino también porque eres mi hermano, tenemos la misma sangre, la misma madre y el mismo padre….**_–_**

**_–_**Ciel hermano….**_–_**

**_–_**eso es todo lo que se Alois, toda la verdad…**_–_**

**_–_**gracias, gracias hermano….**_–_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ownmmmm...no les parece hermoso aor de hermanos TT_TT espero que no haya sido muy cursi...ya que me esforse para hacerlo ver como una situacion seria pero conmovedora al mismo tiempo...bueno nos vemos a la prox <strong>

**P.D: Angeliitho-chan mi koneko preferida la conti de lo que tu ya saves sera el viernes y lamento tardarme pero tu me entiendes verdad? jeje bueno bueno**

**bya bya mis lindas konekos **


	21. LA VERDAD DE CIEL

**CAP.16 LA VERDAD DE CIEL**

**_–_**_Ha pasado ya tres días desde la conversación que tuvimos…y ni una sola vez a salido de su habitación…si no fuera porque yo le llevara la comida no sé si sobreviviría….me preocupo por el, pero siempre que le pregunto, si algo le pasa(o paso) me dice:** no es nada….no te preocupes….**pero más me preocupo….. jump esa frase si que es de doble filo….aaahh no tengo otra opción si él no me quiere decir que fue lo que le paso, yo mismo lo averiguare….**–** _

**Toc toc toc**

**_–_**esta abierto….**_–_**

**_–_**me mando a llamar amo….**_–_**

**_–_**…..pasa y cierra la puerta**_– _**tras escuchar la seca respuesta no se hizo esperar a que la fina puerta del estudio se cerrara. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro mas solo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba el lugar. Ciel se encontraba en el mas grande sillón de la habitación que daba la espalda a cualquiera que entrase.

**_–_**….amo se le ofrec….**_–_**

**_–_**CALLATE!...**_ –_**

**_–_**amo!?...**_ – _**a Sebastian le sorprendió de sobre manera el repentino cambio de humor del joven Ciel

**_–_**…dime porque!, POR QUE HACERLE ESO….QUE GANARIAN EN HACERLO!?...**_ –_**

**_–_**…¿?..**_–_**

**_–_**…_que acaso no les basto que acabara así en el pasado…**– **_menciono apenas audible ****

**_–_**….amo **_–_**

**_–_**…dime que diablos le hicieron…**_–_**

**_–…_**

**_–_**será mejor que me lo digas Sebastian….o acaso quieres que te lo saque a golpes…**_–_**

**_–_**….amo yo…**_–_**

**_–_**…¡ DEJAME DE DECIR ASI !...detesto que lo digas **_–_**

**_–_**yo creo que debería descansar….amo?**_–_**

**_–_**que no escuchaste!? Te dije que no me digas asi….**_–_**

**_–_**…..

**_–_**te ordeno que me digas que fue lo que sucedió en mi ausencia….**_–_**

**_–_**…

**_–_**POR QUE TE QUEDAS CALLADO!...DIMELO!...tsk es lo único que haces callar, NO HAS CAMBIADO SEBASTIAN…**_– _**debido al coraje que poseía no se percato de lo que decia.

**_–_**….¡0_0! Amo…**_–_**

**_–"_**_tsk…demonios no pensé en lo que dije…MALDICION!...no espera un segundo si hubiera escuchado ya estaría pregunt…"**– **_y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sebastian ya se encontraba en frente de él.

**_–_**qu..que fue lo que dijo….amo **_–_**

**_–_**_"….ya que"_…..lo que oiste Sebastian, sigues siendo una gran peste, llena de mentiras…**_–_**

**_–_**…a…amo**_– _**Sebastian apenas podía formular una oración debido a su gran sorpresa, era posible su amado Ciel lo había recordado.

**_–_**quita esa cara de idiota….**_–_**

**_–_**…amo cuando….c-cuando usted a recordado….**_–_**

**_–_**…. Aaaahh, antes de encontrarnos **_–_**

**_Nota: ciel se refiere a antes de que su mayordomo en jefe los contratasen_**

**_–_**…C-Ciel….amo yo….**_–_**

**_–_**te aclaro que no soy el del pasado….yo solo poseo su apariencia, mas no poseo sus sentimientos**_–_** al decir esto Sebastian sintió escalofríos por la forma tan sombria que hablaba Ciel

**_–_**….amo **_– _**se podía sentir la tristeza y el enorme arrepentimiento en sus palabras, pero para Ciel no era suficiente sus sentimientos de amor hacia Sebastian estaban rotos por el mismo

**_–_**no me interesa en lo mas minimo lo que piensas en estos momentos solo quiero saber que fue lo que le ocurrio a mi hermano….**_–_**

**_–_**….

**_–_**ya veo….asi que no me lo diras eh?...bien, haver mi **hermano** ha recordado al igual que yo, asi que el maldito de Claude se dio cuenta no es verdad?...al ver tu silencio puedo darme cuenta que es correcto lo que digo….."_tsk_ _asi que no diras nada verdad?"..._ya veo asi que fue ese maldito…. "_me las pagaras Claude"** – **_dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, pasando bruscamente por el lado de Sebastian haciendo que este reaccionara por el contacto, que a pesar de sus ropas pudo sentir la temperatura de su niño, después de tanto tiempo ese momento fue lo mas cerca que estuvo de Ciel

**_–_**ESPERA!...Ciel yo…yo te am…**_–_**

**_–_**¡NO LO DIGAS !, no te atrevas a siquiera decirlo….**_– _** ciel estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta **_– _**sabes Sebastian si sientes en verdad eso….no hubieras permitido que **mi** hermano pasara esto….**_– _**antes de que sebastian pudiera decir algo al ver el rostro de Ciel se congelo, sus bellos y hermosos ojos azules reflejaban infinita tristeza y una enorme deseccion.

La gran y fina puerta fue cerrada lentamente dejando salir de ella unos chillidos, que a su vez la única fuente de luz fue apagada dejando en su interior oscuridad.

**_–"_**_….ya es tarde, muy tarde….Sebastian"** – **_se repetia una y otra vez, mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Alois.


	22. LAS DUDAS DE ALOIS

**CAP. 17 LAS DUDAS DE ALOIS**

**_–…._**_se esta tardando….ciel….hermano…que tanto esta haciendo? **– **_Alois estaba empezándose a enfadar por la ausencia de Ciel **_– _**_me pregunto si todo lo que tenia que hacer Ciel en ese lugar salio bien?...ya que no quiero que vuelva a irse de ,mi lado…..me pregunto si esta forma de pensar es muy egoísta de mi parte….eh?**–**_

**FLASH BACK**

**_–_**_aaahh…._bien Alois la verdad es que en nuestra vida pasada ambos fuimos condes pero de diferentes familias yo de la familia Phantomhive y tú de la familia Trancy por diversas razones que esta demás mencionar éramos enemigos y ambos buscábamos la muerte del otro... – Ciel tubo el deseo de no decir nada más por la triste mirada que ponía su hermano pero muy dentro de, él sabía que si no lo decía ahora seguramente sería muy tarde

**_–_**así que tuvimos un pequeño combate, y como era de esperarse en esa época teníamos que usar espadas y bueno yo….**_–_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**_–_**_….es verdad Ciel y yo, no eramos hermanos en ese entonces….en mi vida pasada fui ambicioso y muy crédulo…. es verdad en aquel entonces mis padres murieron….**–** _

**FLASH BACK**

**_–_**Alois….después de eso cuando te encontrabas en el bosque pude observar como terminaste y de cómo te trato…._Claude_…sentí impotencia de no poder hacer nada…pero en el momento en que Sebastian y Claude batallaban, mande a mi alma lejos de sus codiciosas manos y me dirigí al infierno por ti fue ahí donde encontré a Hannah y le roge que cambiara mi inmortalidad por vivir contigo pero como mi hermano, en una época más segura pero….la muerte de nuestros padres no era parte del plan ni mucho menos que yo recordara o tu ….**_–_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**_–_**_….Hannah….eh!? __Hannah….quien diablos es Hannah he recordado casi todo de mi vida pasada pero…quien diablos es Hannah…no creo que Ciel me haya mentido o si?, NO! QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!...**–**_

**FLASH BACK**

–…._Snif….snif... –_

–**_Te lo dije alois…. –_**

–_…..déjame... –_

–**_….alois no tiene caso que te cierres –_**

– ….._Hermano, Ciel tengo miedo regresa pronto….te necesito…..snif, snif –_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_–es verdad desde aquel entonces, el Alois del pasado ya no me ha molestado…jump que haría además ya recordé su dichoza vida y utilizo mi cuerpo para terminar su planno es como si Claude me haya traicionado el estaba enamorado de mi yo del pasado, asi que no quizo nada conmigo desde un principio…..…..por que….porque…por que me pregunto….siento un gran vacio en mi corazón….me duele como si me hubieran clavado una daga varias veces….sniff…..sniff –_

_–**Alois….Alois….**–_

Una voz delicada pero desidida daba ecos por toda la habitación de Alois

_–_eh? Quien anda ahí?..._ –_

_–**Alois….Alois ven a mi….**–_

_–_que?...quien eres, donde estas, muéstrate!..._ –_

_–**Alois….ven a mi….cariño vuelve a mi….**–_

_–_pero donde estas, no te veo _–_

_–**Rápido….**– _y sin más aquella fina voz femenina se camuflo con los vientos

_–_pero que demonios paso…_–_

Alois trato de volver a dormir pero fue inútil ya que una y otra vez aquella voz lo seguía molestando a tal punto que tapar sus oídos no servía ya que aquellas palabras se colaban por sus finas manos haciéndolo insoportable _– pero que….que pasa conmigo….– _Alois estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una gran necesidad de salir corriendo y abrazar a la persona dueña de aquella voz fina, su respiración volvía a la normalidad poco a poco mientras que sus hermosos ojos celestes perdían su brillo.

_–**Rápido…Alois, rápido **–_

* * *

><p>muy bien subi dos cap... de nuevo seguidos espero que asi esten bien y se molesten por que hago algunos cap... muy cortos bueno eso es todo me reportare algun día jejeje mentira hasta la prox...tenganme paciencia si? bueno un besote a todas que siempre leen mis actualizaciones de este fic<p>

bya


	23. LA DESAPARICION DE ALOIS

**CAP.18 LA DESAPARICION DE ALOIS**

Ciel respiro hondo para poder tranquilizarse después de la pequeña charla que tubo con Sebastian, al lograr su cometido se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de su hermano menor, toco tres veces y al no recibir respuesta, supuso que se encontraba dormido aun, no muy convencido decidió entrar para verificarlo con sus propios ojos, avanzo hasta la gran cama y diviso un bulto entre las sabanas, al ver esto trato de despertar a Alois pero en el instante de que toco aquel bulto se desmorono.

_–_pero que?...no esta…Alois, Alois contéstame donde estas?...esto no es gracioso, vamos Alois, ¡ALOIS!..._– _al decir esto un gran viento abrió de un solo golpe la gran ventana que poseía habitación, dando un aspecto muy oscuro, para cuando Ciel se dio cuenta la habitación ya estaba repleta de petalos de rosas rojas, pero cuando quiso tocarlas estas se empezaron a marchitar y a quemarse, al ver esto Ciel se horrorizo pensando lo peor que pudo haber pasado, al reaccionar salio de la habitación dejando a la soledad como testigo de esa extraña escena

_–_Sebastian…_–_

_–_ah perdóname Claude que me has dicho…._–_

_–_…._aah_, de que si sigues cortando ese apio, no habrá rastros de el…._–_

_–_eh?...oh es verdad…._–_

_–_tan mal fue….Sebastian…_–_

_–aahh…._si, es mas creo que fue peor…._–_

_–_dale tiempo….seguro se le pasara…_–_

_–jump…_no somos la mejor opción para dar consejos….verdad?_–_

_–_es cierto, pero es mejor que nada…._–_

_–….uhm?,_mejor que nada?...jajaja, parece que mi querido Claude ha pasado mucho tiempo con los humanos…_–_

_–_….al menos esos humanos tienen frases muy inteligentes pero si no fuera por su forma tan primitiva de ver las cosas…._–_

_–_si lo se, lo se….pero quizás algún dia ellos se den cuenta _–_

_–_puede que asi sea…._–_

_–_pero si eso ocurre puede que llegaramos a tener problemas…._–_

_–_por eso es mejor asi las cosas, los humanos deben seguir siendo humanos….._–_

_–_y los demonios deben seguir siendo demonios…_–_

_–_….

_–jeje…_perdona Claude pero aunque sea muy cruel esta forma de ver las cosas….es la verdad…los humanos deben estar con humanos y los demonios con demonios, jump suena muy repetitivo pero no importa como lo veas esa es la cruda realidad…._–_

_–_desde cuando sigues las reglas Sebastian…._–_

_–_es verdad….nunca lo he hecho….pero, si hubiera seguido las reglas tal vez esto no hubiera pasado….nada de esto hubiera pasado _–_

_–_no sirve de nada arrepentirse ahora….eso no es de demonios…._–_

_–_es verdad….sabes Claude eh envidiado a los humanos por mucho tiempo…._–_

_–_en que sentido? _–_

_–_pues ellos pueden olvidar fácilmente el pasado y además no son inmortales a si que su tormento puede acabar con la muerte….pero nosotros que somos inmortales no, ya que cada cosa que hacemos por mal que sea es como si una piedra se subiera a nuestra espalda hundiéndonos mas en la infinita oscuridad…._–_

_–_es una forma muy cruel de analizarnos…._–_

_–_es la fría realidad…._–_

_–_es verdad….pero nosotros no escogimos ser esto, nosotros nacimos asi…_–_

_–_eso se podría poner como una excusa, Claude…_–_

Claude al escuchar el frio punto de vista que le dab Sebastian quizo responderle pero fue inútil ya que la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al joven amo y antes de que pudieran preguntar que se le ofrecia, dio un gran grito

_–_¡ ALOIS DESAPARECIO !…

* * *

><p>lamento que sea corto jeje pero es mejor que nada ne? bueno gracias chicas por leer mi fic esa es mi recompensa que les guste oh! y en especial a<p>

**NUMENEESSE ,aaaaahh no me lo agradescas jajaja pero no te preocupes mucho posiblemente tengan un final feliz jejej(eso yo tambien lo espero)**

**fannyhikari, eres un amor tu eres una de las primeras que a leido mi fic y siempre me comenta gracias por no abandonarme jeje...**

**CONEJA, jeje se ve que estas con muchas dudas verdad? comprendo (siento en peligro mi vida) n_nU jaja ne ne bueno este es corto pero no problem actualizare mas temprano solo espera si**


	24. LA PREOCUPACION DE CIEL

**CAP.19 LA PREOCUPACION DE CIEL**

Ya habia pasado 15 dias desde la desaparición de Alois y Ciel apenas comia algo, todo el tiempo se encontraba en su estudio o en su alcoba, y solo salía de la mansión para dirigirse a la comiseria y saber si tenían ideas de donde podría encontrarse Alois, debido a que era su hermano e hijo del mas rico empresario hacían lo mejor que podían pero sus esfuerzos no valían de nada ya que siempre era lo mismo no encontraban nada absolutamente nada..

FLASH BACK

_–_¡ ALOIS DESAPARECIO!…

_–_Que dice joven amo – menciono uno de sus empleados que fue completamente ignorado por el ojiazul, ya que solo este se dirigía a alguien especifico

_–_TU MALDITO –tomando a Claude por el cuello de su camisa – FUE POR TI…POR TU CULPA ALOIS….MI HERMANO…_se_ _fue_….._snif snif –_ amo Ciel descuide el joven Alois estará bien, no tiene porqu …– fue interrumpido por Ciel – TU! NI DIGAS NADA, ERES UNA MALDITA RATA MENTIROSA…TU SABIAS LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Y AUN ASI NO HICISTE NADA!…..! JURO QUE SI LE LLEGA A SUCEDER ALGO AMBOS ESTARAN MUERTOS!….– Joven Cie…. – pero ya era tarde Ciel se había marchado del lugar dejando a todos muy preocupados y dudosos por la situación

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Toc toc toc

_–_está abierto…–

–aquí le traigo su te – dijo su sirviente con algo de angustia – está bien puedes retirarte, dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se fue

Desde la desaparición de Alois había forzado a los dos demonios a tomar forzadas vacaciones hasta que se calmaran las cosas, aunque ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo no podían decir nada ya que si lo hacían corrían el riesgo de ser despedidos de una, los primeros tres días fue un gran tormento por parte de Ciel estaba muy preocupado que apenas podía dormir, al imaginarse que su hermano pudiese necesitarle, aunque los días seguían pasando su preocupación no, es más se hacía más fuerte cada día, los sirvientes de la casa sentían la angustia de su jefe ya que apenas y hablaba o salía de su alcoba, parecía que hace unos días la mansión estaba lleno de risas por parte de ambos hermanos, pero con la partida de Ciel empezó a desmoronarse y hora con la desaparición del joven Alois se terminó por derrumbarse

–_Alois…dónde estás?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**lamento que sea tan corta...apagados mis dialogos son apagados...osea que son aburridos? TT_TT eso me dolio **

**pero no importa...creo haver especificado en el fic que es drama y romance...ademas sus dialogos son asi por como mencionaste fannyhikari-san el estado de animo de ambos esta hasta el suelo...no por ser demonios deben ser frios (o almenos aqui no) tratare no hacerlos muy apagados..**

**gracias a todos x leer mi fic espero su paciencia**

**espero que hayan pasado su navidad muy pero muuuuuuuuuuy bien**

**y un prospero AÑO NUEVO! :)**

**kisses...**


	25. REGRESE POR TI HERMANO

**CAP.20 REGRESE POR TI HERMANO**

Un mes fue el tiempo suficiente para que Ciel, acabara con una depresión muy crítica, el medico más de una oportunidad le había advertido sobre su salud y lo riesgoso que podría estar sino comía apropiadamente en adelante, pero por más que se lo dijera, Ciel lo ignoraba por completo para el su única cura seria ver a su hermano menor sano y salvo, pero cada día que pasaba Ciel se sentía a morir, la conducta del joven amo de la casa no solo lo afectaba a él sino a todos los de la servidumbre. Para ambos demonios también era muy difícil y más al verse imposibilitados de hacer algo por ayudar, al joven amo, no podían tomar el riesgo de que los despidieran

La gran casa estaba cubierta en gran penumbra, las flores se marchitaban dejando una vista muy desagradable para cualquiera que lo viera, Ciel no quería que Claude, el jardinero principal no se acercara a la casa, ni mucho menos a Sebastian, ganas de despedirlo no le faltaban pero no podía deshacerse del último mandato del que por años estuvo a su lado y cuidado, lo que lo dejaba entre la espada y la pared

Un día como cualquier otro uno de sus sirvientes le llevo la cena para luego dejarlo solo, la única fuente de luz que tenía el cuarto era por la puerta que era abierta, pero cuando esta era cerrada todo estaba completamente oscuro, el rostro de Ciel estaba muy demacrado y sus hermosos ojos habían perdido su brillo y su deseo de vivir cada vez más disminuía, para Ciel todo había perdido sentido y gracia, sin querer más sentir a su corazón vacío, se levantó de la cama y débilmente se dirigió hacia su balcón, su caminar era lento y pausado por lo débil que estaba, pudo llegar sosteniéndose de lo que estuviera a su alcance, cuando por fin llego alzo la vista, vio a la pacifica noche acompañada de las millones de estrellas, la luna estaba partida a la mitad, al ver esto Ciel le dio gracia, y mientras se sujetaba el pecho dijo débilmente

-parece que hasta la luna le falta su otra mitad… -

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Dos demonios no sabía cómo hacer para que Ciel los dejara buscar a Alois, pero cada vez que se les ocurría algo lo desechaban y así pasaba el tiempo sin saber qué hacer, lo más esperado para alguien como ellos seria no obedecerían a sus órdenes e irlo a buscar, ya que son demonios no les importaría, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, querían recobrar su confianza de sus respectivos niños aunque se viera muy lejano no podían hacer nada más que esperar y rogar que el corazón de Ciel se apiadara de ellos y les diera una oportunidad, pero de lo que no sabían es que su corazón ya no había nada que dar

-maldición, no podemos siquiera acercarnos un poco?… - pregunto al pelinegro sabiendo la respuesta

-sabes que están vigilando las entradas….y si nos ven se lo dirán al joven amo – respondió ausente a la conversación

-pero somos demonios, si nos movemos rápido no nos verán – se podía sentir la desesperación Claude y eso para un demonio era imperdonable para su orgullo, pero de algo tenían claro ambos demonios ellos dejarían su orgullo de siglos por recuperar lo que alguna vez fue de ellos

-Claude… - menciono en su misma posición pero igual se podía sentir la seriedad de sus palabras

-…pero, no quiero quedarme sin hacer algo – dijo con rabia mientras apretaba ambos puños hasta llegar al punto de hacerlos sangrar

-ya basta Claude, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua…quieres, si eres un demonio como presumes compórtate como tal – harto de la misma insistencia

-…veo que tu conversación con Ciel en privado aún no se te olvida, verdad? – Más que pregunta fue una afirmación, aquello era cierto pero Sebastian no dijo nada solo se quedó en su misma posición con la cabeza gacha – no era mi intención ponerte así…. –

-jump…para seres inmortales sufrir esto es cruel…es por eso que nunca mostramos nuestros sentimientos -

**FLASH BACK**

–…_..pasa y cierra la puerta__**–**_

–…_.amo se le ofrec….__**–**_

–_CALLATE!...__** –**_

–_amo!?...__** – **__a Sebastian le sorprendió de sobre manera el repentino cambio de humor del joven Ciel_

–…_dime porque!, POR QUE HACERLE ESO….QUE GANARIAN EN HACERLO!?...__** –**_

–…_¿?..__**–**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**soy una basura… -

-eh? De que hablas –

-él estuvo muy molesto conmigo de que dejara al joven Alois expuesto a ti – ante lo dicho se quedó en silencio

**FLASH BACK**

–…_que acaso no les basto que acabara así en el pasado…__**– **__menciono apenas audible _

–…_.amo __**–**_

–…_dime __qué diablos le hicieron…__**–**_

–…

–_será mejor que me lo digas Sebastian….o acaso quieres que te lo saque a golpes…__**–**_

–…_.amo yo…__**–**_

–…_¡ DEJAME DE DECIR ASI !...detesto que lo digas __**–**_

–_yo creo que debería descansar….amo?__**–**_

–_que no escuchaste!? Te dije que no me digas así__….__**–**_

–…_.._

–_te ordeno que me digas que fue lo que sucedió en mi ausencia….__**–**_

–…

–_POR QUE TE QUEDAS CALLADO!...DIMELO!...tsk es lo único que haces callar, NO HAS CAMBIADO SEBASTIAN…__**– **__debido al coraje que poseía no se percató de lo que decía__._

–…_.¡0_0! Amo…__**–**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**sebastian, yo… - sin saber muy bien que decirle

**FLASH BACK**

–_qu__….__Que fue lo que dijo….amo __**–**_

–"…_.ya que"…..lo que __oíste Sebastian, sigues siendo una gran peste, llena de mentiras…__**–**_

–…_a…amo__**– **_Sebastian apenas podía formular una oración debido a su gran sorpresa, era posible su amado Ciel lo había recordado_._

–_Quita esa cara de idiota….__**–**_

–…_amo cuando….c-cuando usted a recordado….__**–**_

–…_. Aaaahh, antes de encontrarnos __**–**_

–…_C-Ciel….amo yo….__**–**_

–_te aclaro que no soy el del pasado….yo solo poseo su apariencia, mas no poseo sus sentimientos__**–**_al decir esto Sebastian sintió escalofríos por la forma tan sombría que hablaba Ciel

–…_.amo __**– **_se podía sentir la tristeza y el enorme arrepentimiento en sus palabras, pero para Ciel no era suficiente sus sentimientos de amor hacia Sebastian estaban rotos por el mismo

–_no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensas en estos momentos solo quiero saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano….__**–**_

–…_._

–_ya veo….así que no me lo dirás eh?...bien, a ver mi __**hermano**__ ha recordado al igual que yo, asi que el maldito de Claude se dio cuenta no es verdad?...al ver tu silencio puedo darme cuenta que es correcto lo que diga...ya veo así que fue ese maldito…. "me las pagaras Claude"__** –**_

–_ESPERA!...Ciel yo…yo te am…__**–**_

–_¡NO LO DIGAS !, no te atrevas a siquiera decirlo….__**– **_ciel estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta _**– **__sabes Sebastian si sientes en verdad eso….no hubieras permitido que __**mi**__ hermano pasara esto….__**–**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-basta tu hubieras hecho lo mismo…aunque nosotros estemos muy arrepentidos ellos jamás nos perdonaran – mencionaba con dolor, tal acción para Claude fue demasiado que lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos, Sebastian pudo ver la gran impotencia de Claude

-DIJISTE QUE PARA UN SER INMORTAL ERA CRUEL SUFRIR ESTO O NO! ENTONCES POR QUE LO HACES!? – pregunto al borde de su cordura, Sebastian tras escuchar lo que dijo Claude, le dio mucha rabia que se soltó de su agarre y le respondió de la misma forma

-que es cruel…CRUEL DICES…SI QUIERES CREER ESO ESTÁ BIEN PARA TI, PERO AMBOS SABEMOS QUE NO ES VERDAD…TU MATASTE A ALOIS A PESAR QUE SE TE CONFESO Y YO….YO QUIZE ASESINAR A CIEL A PESAR DE QUE EL SENTÍA ESO POR MI!…ha pasado siglos desde que eso paso pero tuvimos la suerte de volver a verlos, aunque ellos no sean los mismos que en el pasado y ya no sientan lo mismo que antes, me conformaba de solo verlo feliz viviendo su vida….pero no puedo aun lo amo y lo único que podemos hacer es llevar este gran sufrimiento en silencio – dijo para luego voltearse y dirigirse a su habitación, Claude se había quedado en su misma posición sin saber que decir o hacer, antes de que sebastian se fuera, se paró en el marco de la puerta y dijo

-rompimos sus corazones una vez, Claude….no merecemos una segunda oportunidad – fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse de ahí

El ambiente se tornaba más pesado entre los alrededores, se podía divisar la tensa niebla en el lugar, todo estaba en completo silencio, todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones excepto alguien que se encontraba contemplado la solitaria luna

-parece que hasta la luna le falta su otra mitad…dime como lo soportas, dime tu secreto – decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más al balcón para luego apoyarse en el – te lo ordeno… - levantando su mano hacia lo más alto que podía, Ciel no controlo su peso y resbalo cayendo del balcón, cuando se preparaba para impactar en el suelo, alguien lo tomo del brazo delicadamente para luego caer con el cubriéndolo con ambos brazos, Ciel no pude ver bien su rostro pero no se preocupó conocía ese calor solo que no recordaba donde, al llegar al suelo el extraño hablo

-pero que haces Ciel...acaso te has vuelto loco!?, pudiste haberte lastimado – menciono entre enojado y preocupado, Ciel se sorprendió mucho al oír esa voz que apenas se creía que estaba despierto, levanto la cabeza lentamente creyendo que cuando lo hiciera se trataría de un sueño, al verlo no podía creerlo lagrimas fueron las únicas que lo delataron de que su ausencia lo había afectado

-a…a-alois – decía mientras se abrazaba a mas no poder de su hermano

-te extrañe mucho Ciel…. – correspondiéndole de la misma forma

-Alois…porque – pregunto separándose un poco, no queriendo

-te lo explicare después….ahora debemos irnos, solo regrese por ti hermano – al decir esto ambos desaparecieron junto a la densa neblina sin dejar rastro alguno de su huida

* * *

><p><strong>siiiiiiiii lo se me he demorado mucho verdad! jejeje sorry mis konekos lindas pero aquie les dejo la conti espero les guste nos veremos en la prox...bye <strong>

**kisses**


	26. EL LIBRO PERDIDO

**CAP.21 EL LIBRO PERDIDO**

Ciel se preguntaba el porqué de su desaparición de Alois, pero no era momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, tenía muchas dudas pero prefirió guardárselas para otra ocasión, lo único que tenía en su cabeza, era la palabra IRNOS, pero porque?, cuál era la razón?, y….

-…sebastian- recordó ese nombre, ese mayordomo, el que le había hecho daño, él que le había ocultado lo que vivió su adorado hermano cuando se encontraba lejos, por un momento se detuvo, ambos agitados por lo que habían corrido, Alois extrañado por la parada brusca de su hermano pregunto.

- Ciel, que pasa?, - se acercó a el sujeto ambas mejillas con sus manos – te ves pálido, has estado comiendo bien?- por un instante habían cambiado papeles, Alois se comportaba como el hermano mayor - acaso…- se detuvo un momento – ocurrió algo?- y lo último que quería escuchar era …

- Sebastian….aún sigue amando...… - titubeo un instante – al antiguo….yo – Alois abrazo a su hermano con delicadeza y ternura, sabía que estaban pasando por lo mismo, se habían enterado de la verdad, se separó por un instante, levanto su rostro y le dio un cálido beso en la frente

-Ciel, solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos, a nadie más, esos….-frunció el ceño levemente al recordar cierto sirviente – ….demonios están tratando de jugar con nosotros, están jugando con nuestros recuerdos… solo nos queda alejarnos de ellos, es lo mejor para ambos….tienen que entender que nosotros no somos los del pasado….solo – …..Nos parecemos – termino la oración recuperando su compostura acto seguido ciel sujeto su mano y lo llevo lejos de su antiguo hogar, lejos de la agonía y de la tristeza que ambos pasaron, tenía que proteger a su hermano cueste lo que le cueste.

-c-ciel? Estas molesto? – refiriéndose a su desaparición, sin embargo ciel no respondió solo siguió caminando adelante aun sujetando la blanca mano de alois

-c-ciel? – volvió a decir alois nervioso por la respuesta

-ahora no alois….- apretó ligeramente el agarre – solo larguémonos de aquí lo antes posible – respondió sin verle

-s-si… - menciono cabizbajo esto al notarlo ciel paro de un momento a otro provocando que alois chocara con el – que sucede ciel? – sorprendido por el repentino pare del ojiazul

-no estoy molesto alois… - mostrándole una cálida sonrisa que por mucho tiempo no la mostraba – pero eso no te salvara de tu castigo – para luego ponerse en marcha de nuevo ante lo dicho alois sonrió de lado y se dejó llevar ambos desaparecieron en las densas neblinas que golpeaba esa noche tranquila sin mirar atrás.

En otro lugar que cada vez estaba más lejos, un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches entraba a su habitación con un dejo de preocupación y cansancio rodeándolo provocando un gran resentimiento hacia su persona, las cosas no mejoraban es más cada vez empeoraban no solo por el hecho de las continuas peleas con Claude, también se sumaba el desprecio de ciel y la desaparición de alois, ambos no tenían la culpa de nada, ellos habían nacido en una situación diferente, esta vez se tenían el uno al otro y ellos con sus fines egoístas se adentraron a su mundo otra vez robándoles una vida normal y pacífica, deseando…..anhelando que esos jóvenes que poseían sus apariencias recordaran, olvidando el hecho de que ellos no eran los mismos del pasado, algo que el peli azul le dejo en claro esa última vez que hablo con el

Sebastian se quitaba poco a poco las prendas que llevaba puesta para meterse a tomar una ducha algo que lo llegaba a relajar un poco, sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo provocaba cierto relajamiento, al cabo de unos minutos salió y se seco sin mayor interés, dio un gran suspiro al ponerse unos pantalones de dormir y dirigiéndose a la ventana solo con unas pantalones y una toalla cubriéndole el cuello mientras que dejaba que las gotas bajaran lentamente por su cuello perdiéndose en el pedazo de tela, vio en dirección donde se encontraba la luna que al verla partida a la mitad le dio gracia más su sorpresa no se hizo presente en su rostro al verla siendo oculta por unas densas nubes, cubriéndola poco a poco, dio un gran suspiro y se acercó más al ventanal para recostarse y sentir los ligeros golpes del viento jugar con su cabello justo en el momento en que iba a cerrar la ventana vio algo a los alrededores no le dio mucha importancia pero de igual forma fue a investigar.

Claude como todas las noches, iba a la habitación de alois imaginándoselo dormido en su cama seguro, por un momento la felicidad le invadió porque sabía que su pequeño alois estaría sano y salvo, pero como todas las noches, la encontraba vacía, trato no hacer ningún ruido para así no despertar al amo ciel, se acercó a la cama donde dormía su niño, al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver en esta, una rosa negra y roja, un miedo inmenso invadió en el, corrió rápidamente al balcón, donde muchas veces lo veía a escondidas, pensando lo peor, sin embargo al dirigir la mirada hacia abajo, solo encontró la densa neblina, que…que significaba eso? Busco por toda la habitación, pero nada, desordeno todo, su desesperación era notoria, estaba hecho, alguien había estado ahí, pero quién?, el siempre vigilaba esta habitación por si el rubio regresaba así que no habría manera alguna que alguien entrase tan fácilmente porque solo serían unos ciertos pasos que podrían avanzar y después caerían desmayados de un solo golpe, sin saber que hacer pensó en ir a ver a ciel tal vez el quien había estado en la habitación de alois podría estar en la habitación de este también y podría correr peligro al dirigirse a la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarse con sebastian

-que haces aquí? – mostrando una seria mirada ante esto claude solo se enderezo y arreglo sus lentes para verlo de la misma forma

-vine a vigilar… - saliendo de la habitación y dirigirse a la otra

-oh si….pero me pregunto cuando vigilar era destruir toda una habitación – hablo sin verlo directamente claude no le respondió solo siguió su camino pero antes de poder abrir la puerta alguien lo tomo fuertemente del brazo deteniéndolo de manera brusca

-qué crees que haces claude? – viéndolo de manera amenazante, claude sintió un escalofrió al verlo así después de tanto tiempo

-solo quiero comprobar algo… - dándolo sin importancia

-no dejare que lo envuelvas a el – sujetándolo con más fuerza – ya cometí el error de permitirte acercarte al joven alois….no cometeré el mismo error, claude

-….sebastian no quiero repetirlo de nuevo, quiero comprobar algo – acercando su mano a la perilla

-dije que no claude – cambiando de color sus ojos por un rojo escarlata advirtiendo de que no estaba jugando

-acaso quieres pelear sebastian? – haciendo lo mismo que este ambos demonios estaban a punto de batallar ahí mismo pero claude fue el primero en reaccionar en donde se dirigía todo esto dio un gran suspiro y hablo más calmado volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos así haciéndole entender que no era un berrinche, sebastian al verlo relajarse se controló y escucho lo claude quería saber entrando a la habitación de ciel, ambos entraron a paso lento sin hacer mucho ruido y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía.

-pero que!?...no hay nadie aquí! – angustiado acercándose a su cama para verla vacía, claude se aproximó a ir al baño de la habitación y luego al balcón al llegar ahí pudo ver rosas marchitas alrededor de esta un terrible presentimiento paso por su mente pero no le dio mucha cabida y se dirigió a sebastian

-iré a ver si se encuentra en el estudio! – saliendo de manera rápida de la habitación y dirigirse al primer piso, sebastian estuvo en trance al ver dentro de la cama de ciel una rosa negra y azul, eso sí que era extraño a ciel no le gustaba mucho las flores como para llevarlas a su habitación y mucho menos dentro de su cama, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía, lo único que escucho fue a claude decir que revisaría la planta de abajo, recobro el sentido y fue tras el mientras trataba de entender aquello que había encontrado, luego de unos minutos no encontraron a ciel no había rastros del en ninguna parte ni siquiera de los sirvientes que se habían quedado a trabajar ahí, nada…aquello hizo extrañar a ambos demonios como era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo

-Claude - llamo a su compañero, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en cualquier momento parecía que iba a colapsar.

- qué pasa?- por un momento se enojó, porque no había nadie en ese lugar la habitación este no respondió solo lo miro y desapareció delante del sorprendiéndole un poco su reacción

- _que está pasando…._ – con esto en mente claude desapareció de ahí, al llegar a la habitación del pelinegro veía como sebastian se encontraba arrodillado en medio de su habitación donde rompió el piso de un puñetazo y buscaba algo con desesperación por no encontrarlo y acto seguido se dirigió al ventanal donde antes la luna había sido cubierta por las densas nubes ahora se encontraba brillando siendo la única fuente de luz de la oscuridad de la noche pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió hace unos momentos aquella se encontraba partida a la mitad pero ahora se estaba completa junta a su otra mitad, después de uno segundos trago en seco al saber la respuesta de aquella duda pero tenia que asegurarse de que no fuera el único

-c-claude…. – titubeo un poco provocando curiosidad por parte del otro

-que sucede? – viéndolo desde atrás

-encontraste algo en la habitación de alois verdad? – esto lo tomo por sorpresa, como era que sabía de eso él no había dicho nada, al no recibir respuesta sebastian a parto la vista de la luna llena y se dirigió a este – lo hiciste verdad? Es por eso que destruiste su habitación?...claude – este solo cruzo los brazos – para ser más específicos rosas? – Viéndolo fijamente – dos para ser exactos – deteniendo a dos pasos del

-como lo sabes?

-porque yo…. – mientras de su sacaba dos rosas una negra y la otra azul – también encontré unas en la cama del amo ciel – mostrándole ambas rosas claude solo asintió y de su saco, saco dos rosas más una negra igual que el que tenía sebastian y la otra roja, ambos se quedaron en silencio sujetando y viendo las bellas rosas en sus manos

-el…..libro no está – claude al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel

-que dijiste? Es broma verdad? – creyendo que había escuchado mal pero al ver los ojos que empezaban a ser rojos escarlata cayo y bajo la mirada

-esto no está nada bien….entonces eso significa – debemos encontrarlo…. – declaro sebastian guardando ambas flores en su saco para luego dirigirse al ventanal, claude imito la acción y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el, sabía lo que significaba eso

-acaso crees que él fue?

-no lo sé, él ha estado muy débil últimamente pero….. – haciendo que claude volteara a verlo – pero?... – ya ha mentido sobre no conocernos por más tiempo…. – viéndolo de reojo, ambos saltaron del balcón, como demonios no era peligroso, a gran velocidad se metieron en esa densa neblina, quien sabe a qué camino podría guiarlos, pero lo que ambos estaban seguros era que…no iban a dejar que sus niños, Que se escapara otra vez, la paciencia tenía un límite y de una o de otra manera iban a estar a su lado, así los obligaran, quería tener otra oportunidad pero, esta vez…. No les iban a preguntar…

* * *

><p><strong>crei haberlo actualizado ¿? ummmm que raro neeee nmos veremos la prox...<strong>

**see you **

**bye bye**

**kisses**


End file.
